In The Dunes
by Jonathan J Strange
Summary: AU/ Draco/Hermione. "This is a continuation from 'In The Blood." Draco and Blaise are living in Burnham-on-Sea, for six months they have been in hiding. Now Draco just wants to have some fun, but different people have different ideas of what is fun.
1. Laments

**Disclaimer; THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

**ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chronology;**  
This story is set six months after Hogwarts, and follows on from **In The Blood**

**In The Dunes **  
**Chapter 1; Laments**

Draco walked down the long passageway, his eyes still heavy with sleep and his head still woozy from the firewhiskey they had consumed. The three bathroom doors gave him an idea he may still be a little drunk. Pain shot through his foot. Looking down he saw a womans wedge discarded as she had ascended to one of the third floor. He tried to make a mental note to have a _little _chat with Blaise, about his women leaving clothing around during parties. Yesterday afternoon, when he had gone to pour himself some Cheerios, oddly nice muggle cereal, a large lacy bra had followed them into his bowl.

After opening the milk with his teeth, he hadn't yet got the hang of these cartons, he still couldn't manage to hook and pull without covering himself, at least he hadn't had one explode on him. It had taken them four hours to clean up the mess. He swore then never to let Blaise open a new carton.

Sitting at the breakfast bar he looked out of the window, the rolling sea looked grey and cold, Draco watched as two seagulls were blown inland as a gust crossed the Cardiff bay. The whole world seemed grey to him now, he felt as if he were missing something. With his father locked in Azkaban, never to be released and his mother, well his mother broke down and was taken to St Mungos Mental rehabilitation ward. Draco felt scared, although he would never admit it to Blaise, that he would never see his mother again.

"Morning." Blaise walked over to the cupboard and puled out a bowl from the shelf.

"Afternoon." Said Draco, as he watched Blaise, still drunk, almost dropped the bowl. He remembered Blaise removing the cupboard doors a few months earlier. '_Open plan, mate. It's the way to go._' In reality he thought Blaise had had enough coming down and cracking his head on the corners when he was too drunk to see where he was going. "Would you stop your random fuck buddies, leaving their shit about the place? I'm getting sick of falling over it."

Blaise pulled the fridge door open. "Hey, its not my fault they can't keep their clothes on." Said Blasie, with his head still in fridge.

"Neither can you, by the looks of it." Draco had been making sure he did not look toward the naked figure of Blaise stumbling round the kitchen, although he was rather a big guy and it seemed even the windows wanted Draco to look, Merlin, how he wanted those seagulls to come back.

"Sorry mate, needed a slash." Said Blaise. He poured the milk into the bowl and stepped over to the table. Sitting down, he plunged his spoon in. "I'll get me kit on when I've had my breakfast."

"What breakfast? It looks to me like you've only got milk." Draco said, suppressing a laugh, he knew better than to make fun of this naked, still inebriated Blaise.

"Fuck!" Throwing his spoon into the bowl of milk Blaise stood up. "I'm getting dressed."

Blaise staggered out of the kitchen, knocking the bin over as he went. How many had he had last night? Draco shook his head and eyed the bowl of milk now slopping around across from him. He needed something to do, he needed someone to talk to, he needed someone to laugh with. Blaise was amazing, he couldn't fault him, well if he tried he probably could, but it wasn't enough. Draco stepped toward the window, wondering when he would get to crack a new joke again or sit in a new crowd. As much as he liked having his best friend there, he was beginning to get cabin fever.

The house was grand, it's four floors were massive, big enough for an army, but that was the problem. There was only Blaise and himself, well, Blaise, himself and anything between one to six women.

Being in hiding wasn't as fun as they had both thought it was going to be. Six months and counting. Draco wanted fresh blood, he was stuck in this haven for old aged muggles, who were nothing but wrinkled bags of flesh, it made him sick sometimes, watching them walk past. He wanted to feel free again.

Passing the sauna he remembered the week before, Blaise had told him they were having some friends over and to get into his trunks, Draco wasn't exactly one for swim wear. Draco missed his house elf, he'd always taken them for granted before but now he understood how much they did for him, not that he was going to go soft on the next one he had. Merlin no, nothing like a good kicking to keep a house elf in it's place. But one would have been handy to help him locate his trunks, as it was, it took him three hours.

After making his way to the sauna he had pulled the door open and the image that was now burnt forever into his retinas; steam clearing, Blaise with his head back against the wall, the woman on her knees, Blaise smile, the womans movement. Blaise waved, he actually waved. The woman sat back and... Draco needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't ruled by their penis.

Running up to his rooms on the fourth floor, he pulled out a selection of draws, before finding it. His, (Pansy's), old journal, which he had borrowed, (stolen), towards the end of the sixth year. He flicked through it glancing at the pictures of his old house mates. Nott; he hated him at school so Draco certainly didn't want him here. The lady herself; she'd gone missing during the battle amd he hadn't heard anything of her since. Crabbe and Goyle, they were always good for a laugh. (Bossing around.) Wand ready, Draco would soon have someone to talk to.

'_Hold on, talk to?_' Draco thought back to his time with Crabbe and Goyle. '_I'd just be talking at them._' He threw the journal down after flicking through a few more pages, most of the people he knew were either in Azkaban or in hiding, if neither, they were dead. Those that weren't any of the above would give him up, as soon as talk to him. Dropping down on the bed Draco wished he'd never been at the battle, but if he hadn't what would he be doing now? Sitting in the manor, alone. There was no one who would come to him now, no one who would care. Laying back he wished he had not got away that night, why had Blaise pulled him away? Did Blaise know something he didn't? He was glad to be alive but what was life with nothing to live for?

Laying back Draco could hear two woman downstairs asking which room was theirs. "Not again." Maybe this time he should let Blaise handle this alone for once? He couldn't. Getting off the bed, Draco marched down the stairs "Here we go again." Draco tried to make as much noise as he could. "Mr Zabini! Mr Zabini!" This had been well rehearsed.

---------------------------------------------------

Blaise stumbled back into his room, he felt like he hadn't eaten a thing, but he knew he'd just gone to the kitchen. He'd seen Draco and made himself some breakfast. Pulling on his shorts he looked over the two women laid in the bed. "Oh, I wish I wasn't so fucked."

"You wanna go again?" The little brunette had rolled over. "I'm willing, big boy."

"I'll wake you up, if you want?" The blonde had rolled over now, they were both looking at Blaise as if he were a six foot five chunk of meat, normally he wouldn't have minded but he felt like hell.

"Not this morning ladies." He knew that if he did anything that would make his blood pump harder he wouldn't be able to see for the head ache. Sex was out of the question. He couldn't even get a morning glory, there was no way he was going to purposefully try and get it up. "Maybe later."

"So, you gonna show us to our rooms?" Said the little brunette as she got off the bed, she seemed excited. "God, this place is huge, we could have a whole wing to our selves."

"We could use the second entrance." The blonde was pulling a night gown on now.

"Ooh, we could have a bathroom each." The little brunettes boobs jiggled as she laughed at the idea of being so extravagant, with a bathroom to herself.

Blaise wanted to look away, the pain had started in his head, those boobs were causing him to wake up, well bits of him anyway. "Come on ladies, lets have you dressed, I have work to do."

"Hey, you said we could move in last night." The Brunette said while eyeing the rather wobbly Blaise with distrust. "You were tellin' the truth weren't ya." She had got off the bed and started to move toward him. "It wasn't a trick to get us in bed?"

"No." The blonde had slid off the bed now, her nightgown riding so far up Blaise groaned, more in pain than in pleasure. "Blaise wouldn't lie to us, not his favourite girls. Eh, wouldn't do that, would you Blaise?"

"Mr Zabini!" Draco's voice carried through the house. "Mr Zabini!" The sounds of stomping down the stairs was very clear as Draco got closer.

Blaise wondered why Draco was calling him Mr Zabini. Had Draco gone nuts?

"Who's that?" The brunette seemed confused. Blaise had told her he lived alone. "Blaise?"

Blaise looked round, the two women were still there, still half dressed in their night gowns. Blaise was still out of it, but he knew enough to get them out of the way, one in the wardrobe and one under the bed. The footfalls were getting closer.

"My housemate's, father." This had been well practiced, so that even when drunk or suffering from an extreme hangover, Blaise could still get them to go where he needed them. "Get in the wardrobe."

Blaise led the blonde toward the oaken wardrobe in the corner of his room, she didn't seem too happy when he closed the door in her face, he knew she was talking but he had no idea what she had said, he didn't really care. Draco was almost at his door. Pushing the brunette down to the floor he ordered under his bed. As she slid under, Draco hammered on the door.

"Mr Zabini! Mr Zabini! Have you brought whores back again?"

Blaise walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Letting Draco in Blaise took his wand from the table where it had been left.

"Mr Zabini, do you realise my son is very impressionable." Draco headed for the wardrobe as he spoke. "It is not right, you bringing these women into this house, do you understand that?" Pulling open the door as Blaise pulled up the valance on the bed, wands ready they pointed and fired.

"Obliviate!"

Both woman collapsed. Draco caught the blonde and dragged her to the bed. "You know mate, I wish you wouldn't keep telling them they can come and live here."

"Well." Blaise said, as he was pulling the brunette from under the bed. "What would be such a problem? Sex on tap." Blaise dropped her on the bed and sat down himself. "Are you gonna tell me, that would be so bad?" Looking at Draco he thumped him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on mate, it's only sex."

"Yeah, sounds great." Draco was letting his eyes glide over the brunettes supple mounds that had poked out of the open night gown. "Come on Blaise, mate, these are mudbloods."

"Every hole's a goal, mate." Blaise stood up and stretched.

Draco wanted to run, they may have lived together for six months but he still didn't relish seeing his best mate first thing in the morning, it made him feel a little inadequate. "I know it's just sex.." Draco really couldn't be bothered with this argument. "Let's just get them into bed and just pay them when they wake up and we'll forget about this... again."

---------------------------------------------------

After removing the two prostitutes from the house, the rest of the day passed like most of the others had, with nothing. Draco had started drinking at about four that afternoon and it wasn't much later when Blaise joined him. It had been a while since they just sat together and got plastered. At least forty eight hours.

As the evening drew in, Draco wondered about getting food but after snapping his fingers ten times he remembered they didn't have a house elf and if he wanted something he would have to go get it himself. "Shit!"

"What's up mate?" Blaise was slurring his words already and it was only nine. "You've been in a funny mood all day."

"I can't remember laughing." Said Draco. His sarcastic voice was like acid.

"Fuck off, you know what I mean." Blaise was out of it again, he could feel himself slipping off the large leather chair he parked himself in when he had joined Draco in the study. "What's eating you?"

"Less than what's been eating you, I'll wager." Draco couldn't be bothered, he couldn't understand why he felt like this, so alone, so board. Even the sex had lost it's fun. The last time it had made him want to scream as he exploded inside someone was, when was it? His mind was so foggy with the firewhiskey he had trouble recalling. "I had fun that night."

"What night, mate?" Blaise wondered if he'd missed a few minutes.

"I remember that night." What was he talking about? What did he remember?

"Don't do this to me, mate." Why was Draco playing with him? He was too drunk to have a deep conversation.

"I remember the last night I really enjoyed a shag." It was coming back to him now, something was red. He could remember something red. "God that was a good shag, I almost screamed it was so good."

"What you taking about?" Blaise was getting really confused now, why was his mate talking about the last time he had sex? As far as Blaise could remember it had been last night with that little blonde... no, that wasn't Draco. She was good. His mind drifted to last night, the little bonde ontop and...

"She was really good... that Granger."

Blaise spat his firewhiskey across the room.

--------------

**Author's Notes;**

**Firstly, thank you so much to Orbthesela for allowing me to use the character of Blaise that she has moulded and crafted over the past two years. I have tried to stay as true as I can.**

**To everyone out there who was expecting a Draco/Hermione, this is, don't worry, this chapter kind of ran away with me.. oops. Sorry. But don't worry she'll be coming.. hehe. **

**Once again, thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it and that you stay with it. Please R&R. **

Beta's Notes:

I am watching him, like a _hawk_, to make sure that he stays true to my dear, Blaiseykins...


	2. The Evaluation

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**In The Dunes  
Chapter 2;The Evaluation**

"Harmione! Hermione!" Ron said, his legs showing in the fireplace.

"Ronald! Ronald, love, can you get out of there?" Jean stood up and walked toward the rather small fireplace. "How many times do I need to remind you..." She said, helping Ron crawl out of the fireplace. "To use the front door?"

"Sorry Mrs Granger." Ron said as he dusted himself down. "I'll try to remember, sorry. Is Mione in?"

The look from Jean told Ron he'd done it again. Here it came, the 'Name-Lecture'.

"Ron!" Harry said, coming through from the small hallway. Ron had been saved, thanks to Harry. He gave Ron a pat on the back. "Hermione'll be down in a minute."

"Would you boys like a tin of pop?" Jean asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Yes Please." He said, still dusting the ash from his trousers. "Harry, we're going to Romania. Can you believe it? We're going to Romania."

"Sounds lovely. Who's we?"

The announcer on the television introduced the next program in the background as Hermione walked into the room. "_And now for Magic Roundabout_."

"What are you shouting about Ronald?"

"Mio..." Ron received a swift kick in the shin from Hermione. "HERmione, we're going to Romania. Charlie's invited us, isn't it great?" Ron was almost bounding round the room.

The door to the kitchen slid open and Jean walked in with three glasses of cola. Handing them round she tried not to listen to the conversation between her daughter and the two young men who frequented the house.

"And who's we? Thank you mum." Hermione said taking the glass of cola.

As she handing a glass to Ron, Jean asked. "Ronald, could you thank your mum for the enchanted washing basket?" She was still a little unused to magic, but when the washing machine had broken it had come in handy.

"Will do Mrs Granger." Ron said, taking a swig of his cola.

Jean moved toward the door. "Please call me Jean... You'll be calling me Mum, soon enough."

"MUM!" Hermione was not happy with the last statement. Did her mum always have to comment on her relationships? So her and Ron had spent a lot of time together since then end of school but... Glancing at Ron she could see him turning the colour of his hair. "Ron, who's going to Romania?"

"Well. Charlie has invited You, me, Bill and Fleur & Harry and Ginny. We're leaving next week. Mum's started knitting me a jumper." Ron wasn't keen on the jumper, he always looked like a deformed sheep in them.

"Well, sorry Ron, but I can't go." Hermione didn't really want to say that, but she had no choice. "I'm in my third week of training, I get posted to St Mungos Mental rehabilitation ward next week." She didn't want to drop out of this training, she knew she could take a few weeks holidays but she was enjoying working in the hospital. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"But I've already said you'll come." He was hurt, she didn't seem to want to spend time with him anymore. "You have to come."

"No Ron, I don't." Hermione said.

Harry decided this was the right time to excuse himself on the grounds of being hungry. Walking into the kitchen he left his two closest friends hammer it out. He knew how much the internship at St.Mungos meant to Hermione, but she must see how much the holiday would mean to Ron. A month with Ginny, Harry started dreaming as soon as he left the room.

"Yes, you are." Ron said.

"No, I'm not." Hermione said.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Boing." Said Zebedee.

"Yes. Please Mione, my family are expecting you, please..." He said, lowering his head to look more like a forlorn puppy.

"No, and don't call me that here. How many times do you have to be told?"

Hermione turned to walk out into the kitchen. Looking round the study she realised how empty of magic her home was, maybe a week away would do her good. Her mum and dad, although accepting of her magical abilities, were not keen on her using them. "Look Ron, I'll ask at work tomorrow, if I can get a few days off I'll come."

Ron's smile split his face from ear to ear. "That's great." He said.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione had been sat in her room for a few hours now, looking out of the window of the corner house on Kewferry road. Harry and Ron had left to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of butterbeers, before going back to Grimauld Place. Harry had moved there after school. Much to Hermione's annoyance Harry had kept Kreacher and not set him free, but Harry didn't mistreat him and when all said and done, it was the mistreatment that Hermione didn't like.

"A week in Romania." Hermione said to herself. "God, I'm going to be bored."

Turning round she sat on her bed and thought about the good old days, the fun and the frolics, the battles and the celebrations, the life threatening danger, mostly the danger. The celebration after the battle of Hogwarts had been amazing. She had not thought back to the battle for a long time The screaming, the killing, it was all so horrid. Having to run up the back stairs to escape Fenrir Greyback, Draco disappearing into the room of requirement. Draco, in the room of requirement. She felt the pangs of guilt as she thought of them laid together while her friends went to their deaths outside. She could still feel him inside her, his hot body against hers.

Pulling her hand away she quickly picked up a quill and, dipping it the ink pot on the table, pulled a sheet of parchment from the small cubby hole.

_'Dear Sister Agatha,_

_I would like to ask for a leave of absence from my duties for a period of five days, starting on Monday. I understand that this is short notice and I wish to apologise, but I feel that I need some time to gather myself as I still have not truly had time to truly put the terrible incident at Hogwarts behind me._

_Yours,_

_H Granger. _

Crumpling up the parchment she tossed it into the waste basket beside the desk. Looking out of the window two seagulls drifted passed, their aerobatic dance was mesmerizing. She wondered what it would be like to be that free? To go where she wanted, to go to whoever she wanted, to be with who ever she wanted. As the seagulls flew off into the distance she looked out across the rooftops. Somewhere, out there, Draco was hiding. But where?

Letting her mind drift back to that day in the room of requirement, how she had felt alive that day. The fact she had been taken to such a height of pleasure by such a loathsome creature only served to heighten the feeling of forbidden fruit. '_God, if Harry found out, Jesus, if RON found out!_' Feeling her heart begin to race at the thought of that pale skin rubbing against hers and those immaculate white teeth biting into her...

"Hermione, dear!"

"Yes Mum?" Hermione sometimes wondered if it would have been better or her move out with Harry when he had asked?

"You dad will be home shortly, can you come give me a hand setting the table?"

"I'll be down in a second!" Standing, she walked over to the chest of draws against her wardrobe and pulled open the second draw down. _'You can never have enough knickers'_ Her mum had said piling them in to the draw. Hermione sometimes thought that. Maybe, she had too many.

---------------------------------------------

After changing she ran down the stairs. Her mum would have the plates on the counter and the cutlery wrapped in napkins, ready to be placed on the table. Coming to the bottom of the stairs Hermione wondered if she had made the right choice? She did care for Ron and did want to go with him and see the dragons but, she had work. Ron didn't have to worry about that, with the death of Fred, George had asked Ron to join him in the joke shop. She wanted to get into her new job and not be side tracked.

The knock at the door shocked her out of the little world she had been in. The uniform of the postman showed through the large frosted glass. Opening the door she was handed a small, beer can stained, envelope.

"Thank you."

The elegant scrawl seemed oddly familiar.

_'Granger._

_39 Kewferry Road._

_Ruislip._

_Northwood.'_

"Granger? Which one?" Hermione looked at the envelope, who would send a letter to her mum of dad with just their last name on it. It could be for her mum or her.. '_Oh._' Ripping open the envelope she pulled out the folded parchment and read.

_Dear Granger,_

_Been thinking about you a lot,  
Really need to see you, I know I'm risking a lot but I just need to.  
I can't stop thinking about my Lady in the red room._

_Green Wings._

--------------

**Author's Notes;**

**Well, there you go. Chapter 2. What did you think? For Merlin's sake, R&R.**

**I would like to thank; Orbthesela, xx-mrs-Emmett-xx and LUVYDUVY for their wonderfull reviews, than you for the inspiration words.**


	3. Narcissas Lullaby

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**In The Dunes  
Chapter 3: Narcissas Lullaby**

_If you must hold yourself up to your  
children as an object lesson,  
hold yourself up as a warning  
and not an example._

_George Bernard Shaw._

_-------------------------------_

It had been two months since he had sent that letter, well, had given it to one of the women Blaise had brought back to the house and asked _her_ to post it. Just in case he changed his mind at the last minute. Those two months had gone so slowly, it had at times, been unbearable. The only good thing were the notes.

He had been surprised when a letter had been delivered the next week with his name on it. Blaise had gone nuts. '_Odd that_.' Draco thought, Blaise had gone mad over a letter but had been fine with when Draco had let it slip that he'd been shagging Granger during the battle of Hogwarts.

-------------------------------

_**Three Months Ago...**_

The gas fire spat and crackled as the firewhiskey hit it. The floor had shook when Blaise fell from his chair and the coughing sounds coming from his mouth were not pleasant. The glass he had been holding, rolled on to the floor as Blaise struggled for breath.

Finally able to breathe, Blaise looked at Draco. "You did WHAT?"

Draco couldn't think of anything to say.

"You fucked, _Granger_?" Said Blaise trying to get up off the floor and not getting very far.

"Look, mate." Said Draco. "It's not how it sounds."

"You slept with that mudblood? You actually got your end away with Potters Girlfriend?" So far Blaise had one foot on the floor and was almost cuddling his seat for support.

"Blaise, you have to understand..." Draco could see what was going to happen now. Blaise was going to get up and wallop him. "She was there, I was there, heat of moment and all."

Blaise yelled as his leg slid from beneath him and he fell back, taking the chair with him. "You Mudblood lover, you gonna help me up?" He said. The chair now sitting on him.

Draco stood up and walked over to his friend laid on the floor with the large leather chair balancing on his chest. "You understand? Don't you?" Pulling the chair back onto it's legs, Draco helped Blaise to his feet.

"Yeah, I understand." Blaise looked hard at his friend. "You like Muggels."

"Blaise, it's not like that." Draco watched as Blaise waved on the spot, his thick legs seeming to turn to Jelly. "You should know what it's like. You're fucking muggles."

"Mine aren't Harry fucking Potters girlfriend."

"It was just sex." Draco was getting angrey.

"You stuck your cock in Miss Mudblood of the year?" Blaise said. "That's sick, You're fucking twisted, mate."

Blaises tone had changed, he seemed really upset, Draco saw him reach for his wand and started to back away, would his best and oldest friend really kill him?

"Come on Bliase, it was only a shag." Draco glanced round the room, there had to be a way out. "You're gonna wobble there and tell me you wouldn't if you had the chance?"

"Course I would." Blaise slapped him so hard on his back, Draco almost went head first over the sofa. "Good for you. She was asking for it." He said. "Was she good?" Falling back into his seat he looked around for his firewhiskey.

"She was ok." Draco sat back down on the sofa. Blaise was pissed.

Seeing his empty glass still on the floor with the alcohol now in a sprayed pattern on the carpet. "Shit." He leaned down to grab his glass.

Draco quickly bent down and grabbed the glass, he wasn't going to have Blaise on the floor again. "Stay there." Seeing the fountain of alcohol _leaving_ Blaise had soon sobered Draco up.

Trying to turn his head to watch Draco refill the glass, Blaise said. "Come one mate, you can tell 'ole Blaise. Was she good in the sack, she ride your broom side saddle?"

Draco turned and looked at his sobering friend. "Did she what?" He understood the question, he knew Blaise would be perfectly happy, well more would expect, to hear about the whole affair. Taking Blaise his refilled glass Draco sat back down. "It was on the floor."

"Splinters." Blaise looked in pain, he knew how splinters felt. "So, she a screamer?"

Draco really didn't want to say anymore, he still felt a little odd about the whole thing. A little amazed that Blaise had taken it so well, almost as well as Granger had. Draco had to think about this, had Blaise gone soft? Had this seclusion turned his mate into a muggle loving softy? "I thought you would have killed me?"

"What? For getting your leg over?" That explained it, Blaise didn't care who it was, he just cared about the sex. "She enjoy it?"

"Merlin, you actually care if they like it or not?" Now it was Dracos turn to spit his firewhiskey out. He had never realised Blaise wanted the women to enjoy it.

"Course I care you prat." Blaise clipped Draco round the back of the head. "If they enjoy it they'll come back for more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had never bothered to ask himself if Granger might have liked it? He had never given it a thought. He assumed she had, she didn't exactly run away when they'd both been satisfied. He could remember the feel of her against him, he could feel himself inside her. The women he had had since moving here were ok but, but they weren't what he wanted. So, he had sent the letter.

When he had gotten a reply he realised, after an augment with Blaise, that the woman he had given it, to send, had written his address on the back. He didn't want to think what it would have been like if Hermione had sent the letter to the ministry.

_Green Wings,_

_You're taking a big risk, putting your address on the envelope. I was thinking of sending it to the police. You like early morning calls? _

_Lady in Red._

Blaise had not been happy about that, he thought they would have to move. Draco hated himself for not thinking this letter thing through. For the first time in his life he had taken a leaf out of Blaise's book and just gone for what he wanted, now there were was going to be problems. Draco had thought of apparating to Grangers house and killing her. He had even walked up to his room and got his wand but, when he returned to the kitchen Blaise was sat reading the latter.

"You know, mate, I always through she was called _Hermione_ Granger?"

Draco wondered what he was going on about. "She is, why?"

Turning the letter round to face Draco, Blaise held his finger under the signature. "Lady in red?" Draco said. "What the...?"

"What did you say in your letter?"

"Well..." It was then he realised what she had done. "I called her my lady in the red room."

"You fucking prat!" Draco didn't duck fast enough, Blaise's hand caught him hard on the back of the head. "This isn't a threat, she wants you to reply."

"Wants me to reply? How can it not be a threat?" Draco was sure '_ I was thinking of sending it to the police' _was a threat. "She's told us she's going to hand us over?"

"No she hasn't." Blaise read the letter out to Draco and then said. "If she was going to hand us over, she would have done so. She wants a reply."

It had been at the moment that Draco had, after all this time, felt hope for a better tomorrow. Running upstairs he decided to write another, get it off quickly. But what to say? He couldn't exactly ask her to come over, not yet.

Draco didn't want to look desperate, he had to keep cool. Slamming his bedroom door he pulled out a sheet of parchment and taking his quill he sat down to write. But what to write? He was no good at love letters, never had to write one before. The last time he had written a love letter it had been to Pansy and even that was proof read by Blaise, and extensively changed. _ "You can't say; I like it when you leave me alone. You mad twat."_ Had been the comment before Blaise took it upon him to write the letter himself.

When Draco had finally finished the letter he placed it in the envelope and opened the window. "Shit, No Owl." He had almost forgotten the life he was now leading, a sense of normality had spread through his mind. He'd have to ask Blaise to take the thing to that place Muggles do with their post, Draco had always thought he'd get his hand caught in it's mouth.

-------------------------------

_My Lady In Red,_

_I ask you now not to betray me.  
If not for me, but for the memory of us, laying together.  
With all I am,_

_Green Wings._

She folded the letter and placed it on the desk. That didn't sound like Draco, it sounded more like... Blaise. Great, Draco had his little bull dog with him. Hermione thought for a moment, Blaise was a one man walking sperm bank, more, find 'em and fuck 'em than wine and dine them. And would Draco really tell his pureblood boyfriend he had shagged her? No, so this must have been Draco. '_My God, he must be feeling lonely, or horny, or both._' Hermione wasn't daft enough to actually believe he had feelings for her, not a '_Mudbllood_' like her. How she hated that word, but at least he might make a nice diversion.

-------------------------------

_Green Wings,_

_How can I betray the man who once inspired my voice. Do I have any choice?  
Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die . . .?  
He's in the opera house. He's with me on that stage, he's everywhere._

_Your_

_Lady In Red._

It had taken two weeks for him to get the letter, he could have died with anticipation. When he got the it, he had read it fifteen times, he had no idea what she was going on about. It had taken him two days to ask Blaise to read it.

"Bloody Mudblood, can't even write a simple letter." Draco had said.

Sitting in the study, the fire turned high, Blaise had read it three times before it came to him. Turning to Draco sat, as usual, on the sofa he smiled broadly.

"You ever heard of Phantom of the Opera?"

"Which Phantom?" Draco said. There was the Phantom of the Moors. Alnwick Castle Phantom, he was a bastard, always threw mud at Draco.

"The Phatom of the Opera." Blaise said. "It's a musical. Written by some weird muggle who only sings. It's about a guy who falls for this girl and..."

Cutting Blaise off. "I don't need to know the story." Draco wanted to know what it meant. "How do you know this muggle stuff?"

"Remember Paula?"

"Who?" Draco was trying to remember one girl in one thousand.

"That cute little goth last month."

"Nope."

"Well, she was mad into this stuff, gave me the... erm... CD. Go it upstairs."

Draco was amazed. "You kept it?"

"Yeah." Blaise said. "She might come back for it." He winked at Draco. Blaise was always thinking of a way to get the good ones back. "Well, I don't think it's what the words say, more what they mean."

Looking down the letter Blaise came up with a rough approximation of what Granger might be saying.

"She.." His eyes darting over the page. "Wont' betray you, she want you. She really fucking wants you, mate." If he was right, in general, that's what she was saying. "What you gonna write back?" Blaise was interested now.

"What are you more interested in? Me getting laid or what it's like to screw Granger?" Draco eyes his friend with look that said, 'I know what you're thinking but it better not be what you say'

"I just want you to be happy, you should know that." '_Yeah, I really wanna know what her tight little...' _Blaise's thoughts were cut off when Draco turned and walked out. "Hey! You haven't told me what you're gonna say?"

"Don't intend to either."

"Cunt!" Blaise swigged back his firewhiskey and smiled. His friend was going to get some at last.

-------------------------------

_My Lady In Red,_

_My house has a blue window, The rain from the clouds comes down on me.  
I want you in my cold bed. Warming my wand with your feet,  
While I slide with in you're open charms, My rod made of steel._

_Your_

_Green Wings._

Hermione almost laughed when she read Dracos reply. The stupid bugger had no idea about subtlety, all he wanted was a shag. Mind, the idea didn't sound so bad to her. It had only taken three days for Draco to send a reply. Wondering what to write back she let her hair flow down the back of her chair.

The night shift was quiet, only the odd scream from someone who was still feeling the effects from an incorrectly cast Cruciatus curse. The sedatives the Matron had given earlier always took effect long before they closed the doors with her inside, alone. She wondered if she should tell Draco about his mum? Poor Narcissa, Hermione had looked in on her the other day, she had been refusing to eat, wanted to know where Scuttle, her house elf, was.

"Why hasn't Lucius come down for breakfast?" She had asked a nurse. At one point she had tried to force feed an orderly a spoon of soup, he had pushed the spoon away, to which Narcissa had almost sang. "So, my little baby has grown up, don't you want your mum to feed you anymore my little Dracy?"

Last night was the worst, Narcissa had been screaming for Lucius almost the whole night, she had tried to hex everyone that had gone in to her room, but a plastic straw wasn't as good as wand and she had been wrested to the ground and heavily sedated.

Hermione couldn't tell Draco about his mum, it wouldn't be right, not yet. Checking in on Narcissa, Hermione was surprised to find her sat by the window, looking out at the moon, singing.

"Hush my baby, don't you weap,  
Hush my baby the Ghoul asleep,  
Daddy has gone to fight on the hills,  
But he sends us letters written with quills,  
Hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Mummy is here, up high in the sky."

Hermione was stood just inside the door now. Narcissa turned to face her. Hermione wanted to gasp, the once lovely blonde hair was now dull and almost grey. "Please don't stop. I'm sorry." Turning to leave Hermione felt as if she had intruded on something private.

"Please stay a while, tell me of Draco. I know you are friends." Narcissa had sat by the bed when Hermione finally turned round. Narcissa had lost her mind, completely. "You are taking care of him aren't you?"

"Draco's fine Mrs Malfoy, he's at home in bed." What could she say?

"He's a little terror isn't he? They all are at that age." Narcissa seemed to be in her own world.

Hermione glanced at the spot on the wall where Narcissa was transfixed and said. "You love him very much."

"You always love your children dear, even when they are being sick down your best robes." Said Narcissa. "He'll be four soon, a big party with all his friends. He'll invite Blaise I hope, they had a fight the other day, did I tell you dear?" Narcissa looked to Hermione. "They chipped my table, the pair of little buggers chipped my dining table, they are so full of life at that age though, aren't they?"

Hermione realised it was a rhetorical question so chose not to answer. "I think it's time you got to bed Mrs Malfoy."

"Can I stay up a little longer, please?" her voice calm and child like. "I'll be good, I promise."

Nodding slowly at Narcissa, Heroine left the broken woman to look out at the moon. Moving back to her station Hermione had to get her mind off what was around her, that poor woman, once one the evil creatures in the world. The mother of that arrogant little bastard, with the big wand... Draco's wand... She shook her head.

She decided the best way to get her mind off Narcissa was to write to Draco, and god, she had so much to get out, she had to see him soon, she would make him feel how she did. "Right Malfoy, I hope you have some tissues."

--------------

**Author's Notes;**

**I know, a little long but god, there was so much to get out, and for once, not Blaise's purple love wand. **

**I hope you liked it, Please R&R, I really want to know what you think, I've never written a story like this before, let me know what you think?**

**Thank you to Orbthesela, not only my voice of sanity (I know how hard that is to believe) but my rails on this very dodgy track of Dramione.**

**Lyrics used are;  
Top – Note/Prima Donna (Phantom of the Opera)  
Hermione's Letter – Phantom of the Opera.  
Music By Andrew Lloyd Webber, Lyrics By Charles Hart & Richard Stilgoe.**


	4. Notes

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Notes**

"_Monsieur, don't argue -  
Isn't this the  
letter you wrote?_

_And what is it, that we're  
meant to have wrote?  
Written!"_

_'Note/Prima Donna'  
Phantom of the Opera (1986)  
Charles Hart & Richard Stilgoe._

--------------------------------------------

Draco received the letter at end of June, he had been wondering what it would be like to be at home again, to cast spells and order the house elf around. Draco wondered if it would be safe to return. Would they still be looking for him now, after a whole year? And if they were, who would be looking for him? Walking down to the stairs, he wondered what it would have been like if the Dark Lord had have won. Would he be working for the ministry now?

He felt a warm glow inside him as he thought of it, officer Malfoy, for the prevention of mudblood magic. Or would he be sat with his father at the right hand of the Dark Lord? His father wouldn't be in prison and his mother wouldn't be in the nut-house that's for sure. "Fucking Potter." Kicking a pair of knickers off the stairs he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Padding into the kitchen, he wondered where the woman from last night where? Probably still in bed with Blaise, who had become an even bigger manwhore since going into hiding. Looking round Draco saw that the glasses from last night stacked high on the draining board. Taking a bowl from the cupboard he took it the table where Blaise had left the cheerios and milk. Pouring the milk over the small circular cereal, something he had done every morning for twelve months. Draco sat glanced round the, now rather dirty, kitchen. There was a book on the counter next to the kettle. Draco took it that it must belong to one of the lasses from last night. They were defiantly still in bed with 'The Great Blaise Zabini.' At least neither of them was a screamer, that was not nice. Trying to get to sleep when all you can here is; '_Harder big boy, Harder,'_ wasn't easy.

He wondered when Hermione would reply, a letter was overdue. It was at least a week since he had written to her, it wouldn't surprise him if she turned up, his last letter had suggested as much. Well, it had after Blaise had got his hands on it, Draco had run out of material a long time ago, now he was back to using the good old woman winder. He wondered if Granger had noticed the difference? Did it matter, it wasn't like it had to come from the heart, it was just going to be sex, right? Why was he getting so obsessive about it? He could have a woman a night if he wanted too. Blaise always brought two round. Sometimes three. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he recalled one of the woman, about a month ago now, asking if a five-sum would be good? He had looked at Blaise and both had ruled it out straight away. '_No offence, mate_' Blaise had said later. '_But when I reach my hand out to grab something nice I don't really want to risk grabbing something Hard._' Draco had no trouble understanding that.

Dropping the bowl into the cold water Draco walked toward the door, another day in bed. Taking a cup from the sideboard he decided to have a tea before retiring for the day, the party had worn him out. How did Blaise manage it? Switching the kettle on he glanced down at the book, 'Gone with the Wind'. It looked as thick as the book on potions he had received from Snape in the first year. Turning the book idly as he switched the kettle on, a small plastic card was sticking out from between the pages. Draco took it in his fingers and was about to pull it free when he heard something hit the floor just inside the front door. "A letter."

Draco ran to the door and picked up the three letters, one to Mr N Occupier, the logo was made up from two blue letters; T & V. Draco had seen Blaise throw a few of these away, the next was Hermione's, he could spot her hand writing from a mile away, the third was slotted under Hermione's, Draco headed back to the kitchen.

_Green Wings,_

_Think of me...  
Open the door,  
come into the room,  
and I'll let you enter,  
my sacred...?_

_Your Lady In Red_

Draco knew what it meant. His groin was stiffening with the thought of what the last word was. "The little bitch." He couldn't believe she had got him aroused by a letter. "I'll get her back for this." Dropping the unopened letter onto the table, Draco did not see the name in bold black letters on through the plastic window on the third envelope as he moved to leave the kitchen for his bed room. Passing the bathroom to grab a handful of toilet roll.

After writing Granger a letter, just as pervy, he hoped that it would make it very hard for Granger to resist coming to see him. He ran out to throw the letter into the mouth of the large red box across the street. When he came back to the kitchen, he switched the kettle on to make another cup of tea. Dropping a spoon of sugar into the cup atop the tea bag, he turned toward the fridge. He pulled out the bottle of milk, Blaise had discovered these a few months ago in something called an ASDA. He liked them, he could unscrew the top's off these and not cover the kitchen in milk.

Glancing down, Draco caught sight of the plastic covered picture sticking out of the book again. Gripping it between his thumb and fore finger, Draco pulled the small rectangular piece of plastic from the pages. What he saw made his eyes widen like a puffskein in headlights of the knightbus. This had to be wrong. Turning round as the steam billowed from the kettle Draco sat at the table. Holding the small rectangle of plastic in his hands he heard the kettle click. Laying the flat card on the table his eyes drifted over the letter he had left on the table earlier. The water in the kettle never became a cup of tea, it just went cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A thud in the back room told Draco his housemate had returned. Sitting in the leather armchair he waited for Blaise to come through. The door across hallway slowly opened and a foot in black shoes and pinstripe trousers stepped out.

"Blaise, mate." Draco held a glass of firewhiskey in his raised hand.

"Hi, Draco." For a split second Blaise looked as if he'd been caught screwing the headmasters daughter, which he probably would have done, if the headmaster had had one. "Is there one for me?" Blaise walked over to the drink cabinet, his tight, pinstriped suit showing off his the muscles in his arms, Draco didn't need to guess why Blaise wore a suit one size too small. Blaise he poured himself a firewhiskey and turned round to find that Draco was on his feet. One hand held out with his glass full to raise a toast and one behind his back. Blaise moved around Draco and sat down. "So, how's your day been, mate?"

"Fine." Draco took another swig of his drink.

"Done much?" Blaise was glancing round, he couldn't remember where he'd left it, it had to be somewhere in here.

"Not really, got up, got a letter from Granger." Draco was waiting for the right time.

"Great, mate. What she say?" He scanned the fireplace and the hearth.

"Not such, mind I had such a fucking stiffy." Draco fingered the edge.

"Wow, she get pervy on you?" Blaise glanced up at Draco with a little smile.

"She had me stiff as a fucking dead owl, mate." Draco said.

"So, what you going to do?" Blaise said looking round the floor for it.

"I wrote back." Draco said.

Blaise looked up. "Let's see?"

"Posted it."

"You used the post box? Good for you." He couldn't see it, where had he left it?

"Oh yeah, found this and all." Taking his hand from behind his back Blaise looked straight at his own big black face smiling out of the laminated identity card inscribed, Burnham-on-Sea Central Library, Summerset County Council, librarian. "Who the fuck is Cole Zabini?"

--------------

**Author's Notes;**

**I think my cliffhangers may be improving... My Beta's screaming at me to continue.**

**To all Americans, ASDA is the British equivalent of wal-mart.**

**Good God, I've got through a whole scholastic year and... our mains are alone in a desolate place, we ain't left the house and guess what, This wasn't as boring as 'And they sat in a field'.. 'Ron was hungry'... 'And they sat in another field'... Take a guess, I HATED Deathly Hallows, the rest are really good, but please... (I'm going to stop now, this is author's notes, Not author's rants.)**

**Lyrics used are;**

**Music By Andrew Lloyd Webber, Lyrics By Charles Hart & Richard Stilgoe.**

Beta's Notes: I am glaring at him _hard_ until he writes the next goddamn chapter. Even though it's _my_ character he's stealing, ok borrowing with permission. I will refrain from having my own rant about Deathly Hallows.


	5. What New Surprises, Lie In Store

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: What New Surprises, Lie In Store.**

Blaise looked from the picture on the identity card to Draco. What the hell could he say?

"Cole, is my brother."

"Oh, shit." Draco had been told about this once, Blaise had a brother but Draco couldn't' think what happened to him, he was too wound up and drunk to think straight. "I thought he was...?"

"He is." Blaise really wished this hadn't happened.

"So, how the _fuck_ can_ he_ be a librarian?" Draco pushed the identity card, issued by the Somerset council, into Blaise's face. "And he looks remarkably like YOU!"

"Don't you fucking talk about my... Why are you so pissed off?" Blaise snatched the ID card from Draco. "It's me that's working, not you."

"You've got a JOB!" Draco wanted to pass out. "What the fucking-hell are you doing, you thick bastard?!"

Blaise span round. "I'm not a Bastard! I had a father." He was going to thump Draco in a minute. "Get off your fucking high horse."

"We're supposed to be lying low?" Draco could see the look of anger in his friends eyes, maybe calling him a bastard had been a little out of line. "What happens when someone recognises you?"

"Yeah, like McGonagall's gonna walk into _my_ library, of all the places she could go. She's gone on a _library_ holiday and the first stop is Somerset." Blaise was trying to calm down. "Has drinking all that tea gone to your head?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know... Six months."

"Six months?!" Draco was astounded, how had this been going on under his nose for six months? "Enjoy it do you?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"So what if I do?"

Draco threw his arms up in disbelieve. "So, you're enjoying working with_muggles_. Now I've seen everything."

"Hey, I might work with them but at least I don't fantasise about them."

"You can talk, muggle-fucker! You're like a randy puppy."

"This puppies got a fucking big tail."

"Blaise!" Draco stepped back, that was a little too far.

"What, you don't believe me?" He was going to change the subject even if he had to go all the way. "You wanna see it... _Dracky Babes_." Blaise took hold of the zip on his flies.

Draco pointed his wand at Blaise. "You fucking dare get it out and I'll blow it off."

"Not the first time I've had that offer." Blasie waited, he really didn't want to, Draco probably would fire and he was rather attached to his ten inches.

Draco looked at his friend standing there, his fingers ready to whip out his family jewels. Draco started laughing. The man stood before him looked so scared, Blaise was ready to lose his manhood to stop the conversation. Draco couldn't help it, all he could do was laugh. "Fuck it, if you enjoy working with muggles that's up to you."

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief and took his hands from his trousers. "I don't like working with muggles."

Draco took hold of his glass of firewhiskey and took a swig. "So, why are you working there?

"I was getting bored sat around here." Blaise filled a glass for himself and sat down. "I miss my books and I miss my library. Plus there's this _really_ hot girl that works in kids section."

"Can't you do anything without getting a woman?" Darco asked. "What is it about you, mate?"

"Once you go black, you never go back."

"Fuck off!"

---------------------------------

Draco could understand why Blaise wanted to get out of the house now and again, ok, maybe he wouldn't get a job but to get out of the house for the odd day sounded nice. Laying in bed, Draco thought of what he could do to occupy his time? Blaise was off tomorrow and had said something about going to the beach. This was definitely going to be different. It was a good place to pick up women though, and, as Blaise said, You can have a good look at the goods before you buy them. The only goods Draco wanted, were a pair of Melons that were in London, working in St Mungos. St Mungos. He wondered how his mother was. He hoped she was alright. Draco looked at the small clock on his bedside table, three in the morning. He looked at the pile of used toilet roll that was stacked in the bin. His mind drifted back to Granger. Her supple breasts, her soft flesh. Her hair falling back over her shoulders as she rode him, pushing himself harder against her. He could feel the bedsheets against his grion. "I'm going to need more tissue."

---------------------------------

Hermoine had just got off the night shift. Narcissa had been awake all night again, singing. This time she hadn't stopped when Hermione had walked in. It was getting harder to write to Draco without thinking about his mother, locked in that padded room.

Walking through Diagon alley, she glanced at the clothes in the windows, the new brooms and the stock of unauthorised biographies about Harry. She had already been sent one and when she had read through it had almost laughed at their description of Harry's last battle with Voldemort. She still got funny looks if she said that out loud, '_He came back once_' was the normal whisper. How could people live is so much fear? Had the three of them fought so hard for people to continue to live in fear of the Dark Lord?

"Mione! Mione!" Ginny came running up the street from Knockturn ally.

"What were you doing down there?" Hermione looked back to see no witches or wizards coming after her and it was then she remembered Knockturn alley had been closed down after the Dark Lord had been defeated.

"What's wrong?" Ginny's ginger hair hadn't changed since they were at school. "Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" Hermione remembered something about being invited over to the Burrow. She missed Ron, with being on nights she hadn't really had time to see him.

"Mum's invited your family over, remember? It's our turn to make dinner?" Ginny seemed to glow.

"Ginny? What's going on?" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"You look... different? I can't put my finger on it but..." She didn't get chance to finish.

"I'm so glad you asked, I'm moving in with Harry!" Her smile split her face from ear to ear. "He asked me yesterday. Isn't it great? He thinks we've reached the stage in our relationship where we can try living together."

"Sounds wonderful." Hermione really didn't care, she was too tired to. If she was going to dinner tonight she would have to get some sleep. "When are you moving in?"

"Don't know yet." Ginny said. "I haven't yet told Mum and Dad about it, Harry's gonna make it official tonight."

"How's Ron?" Hermione remembered that last time she had seen him, five days ago. She had the weekend off so they spent it together at her house. They didn't get to see much of her mum or dad though.

"I'm going to have to get some new curtains for our room thought, I don't like the one's Harry has up." Ginny was still talking.

"What?" Hermione pulled her self out of the memory of Ron and her. "Harry's curtains? How do you know what his bedroom curtains look like?"

"Sheesh, Mione, I have stayed you know."

"I know you've been going out for a while now, I'd just forgotten how long."

"It's not just you and my brother who have sex you know." Ginny glanced round. "I love it when Harry gets his clothes off, he has this lovely line of hair than runs down his stomach and he's got a really big..."

"Ginny!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Would you like me talk about your bother like that?"

"Mione, you're the only one I have to talk to. I can't talk to my mum." Ginny said as she glanced at a newspaper vendor coming down the street. "can you imagine what my mum would do if she knew that me and Harry fucked like rabbits when I stayed over, and if she ever found out he tied me to the..."

"Ok, Ginny, let's get a drink." Hermion said. Quickly linking with Ginny's arm, Hermione led her to a small tea shop on the edge of old Knockturn alley, passing the vendor. Glancing at the paper on the front of the board she didn't really take it in.

---------------------------------

Sat in bed Hermione remembered the events of the past evening with painful clarity. Harry really screwed it up and as for Ron, it was going to take Mrs Weasley a week to get the beetroot stains out of his shirt. She had to admit, it had been funny watching that turnip striking Ron on the nose. He'd deserved it. They both should have known better than to go out with Mr Weasley and George for a few pints first, neither of them had ever been able to handle them well.

Laughing a little to herself so remembered Harry asking Mr Weasley if it would be ok for Ginny to move in with him, Ron had opened his mouth before his brain had engaged.

'_You'd better not be doing anything with my sister._' Ron had said over his mash.

'_Course we don't, we sit and play with tiddlywinks, Ron._' Harry really could have done with not saying that.

'_You'd better be joking._' Ron had even stood up, what was he trying to do, was defend his sisters honour. Harry and Ginny had been together for more than a year, there wasn't much honour left to defend, well, at least not the way Ginny told it.

'_Will you both sit down!_' Mrs Weasley had been getting very worried since the topic had been raised.

'_And I suppose you just, 'chat' when you stay at Hermione's? Hey Ron?_'

The only people who had seemed to find this amusing were George and Percy. They couldn't stop laughing.

'_Harry!_' Even she had to say something. '_You're making a show of yourself. Sit down, Both of you!_'

'_Shut up and keep out of this Mione, we're not at school anymore._' That, she thought now, was probably the worst thing Ron could have said.

'_Ronald Billius Weasley!' _Mrs Weasley looked mortified. '_Apologise to Hermione right now!_' The shocked silence and horror on his face, as he looked between his mum's open mouthed, turning red; face and Hermione's shocked and ready to cry; face. His biggest mistake. It had only taken her three seconds to pick up the turnip and throw it at him. '_Bastard!_'

'_Hermione Granger!_' Now it was her mums turn to look like the world had collapsed. That was it, they were all going to grounded till they were dead.

The turnip had hit Ron right in the nose and it hadn't taken all the children, and dads, long to burst out laughing and forget about the argument, but it was going to take the mothers a little longer.

Laying back in her bed she wondered if her parents would ever go to another wizards house for dinner again, it was certainly a little more lively than one of their dinner parties. Chuckling to herself she turned over. The letter, she had forgotten all about it, was still laying on her bedside table. Ripping open the envelope she pulled out the parchment. What she read made her turn pink.

_My Lady In Red,_

_If you were a flower,  
it be a rose,  
and if I could keep thee,  
You'd stay in that pose,  
Sitting astride me,  
My meat deep inside thee,  
forever together,  
we feel as it grows._

_Your,_

_Green wings._

"That little whore..."

--------------

**Author's Notes;**

**The story of Cole Zabini is a very long and complex story and if you wish to know it, ask Orbthesela, she has promised she will put it to paper, well pixels, one day. **


	6. And Then There Were Three

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: And Then There Were Three**

Helping her up the ladder Blaise took the opportunity to have a good look at those little pink knickers he had seen flashes of so many times before. Sugar a was right little vixen, her eyes always drifting down to his tight crotch and always sitting down in front of him with those short skirts. She had it down to an art, he could only admire her for it. Opening her legs just enough to allow him a flash of her knickers and then crossing them and pulling her skirt just over her knees.

"So, what you doing this Friday, Cole?" Sugar asked.

"Well... I..." '_Oh Merlin'_, that pert little arse looked like two puppies fighting under a duvet.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Blaise pulled himself round and moved aside as she stepped down the ladder. "Sorry, was thinking of getting my self a puppy."

"You like dogs? I've got a couple of friends who are selling a litter, I can give you their number?"

Sugar bent down to pick up a stack of ledgers off the floor. Her loose top flapping open and giving an unrestricted view for Blaise onto her unbound mounds.

"Would you like to get hold of them?"

"You bet I would." Blaise stopped as Sugar looked up at him. "I mean, yes, that would be nice. Thank you." She was really teasing him. "I'll have to get back to the dust cupboard."

"Ok." She turned back to the store room, her tight little buttocks swaying under her skirt. "Oh Cole..."

Blaise quickly adjusted his eye line.

"If you fancy it, I could take you tonight?"

Oh, Christmas had come early for Blaise.

"I'll call them at lunch and see if they'll be free tonight."

"Alright. Give me a call and I'll be ready." After watching Sugar, well her arse, drift into the store room and then head for the stairs. Glancing round him at the lines and lines of books he thought of how he could spend years here and not ever need to talk to anyone. Well, maybe to order in. Crossing the entrance toward the 'grand' staircase he noticed a red leather book that had been dropped as someone had left.

Walking over Blaise bent down and picked up the book. '_How can anyone treat books like this?_'

"Mr Zabini?"

The soft voice behind him sounded so sultry and female. At least she was getting a nice view of him bent over. Slowly he straightened himself up, he knew how overpowering his, sex foot five frame was when it rose slowly.

"Yes, can I help?"

Blaise turned to address the person with the hot sexy voice. His heart missed a beat, he was on the verge of shitting himself and his legs suddenly didn't want to support his weight. She held her wand in her hand. '_I'm Fucked._'

-------------------------------------

_**One Hour Before**_

Finishing the article she dropped the newspaper in the large black bin on the Esplanade, she wasn't too worried about the picture of Lucius Malfoy writhing around in chains being seen by someone walking past, it was the middle of summer and soon enough there would be half a ton of melting ice cream, covering that hideously twisted face on the front of the Daily Prophet.

Looking across the road, she took in the curved, sandstone building. Noting the sunken windows that belonged to a lower floor, she looked across the arched windows of, what could only be described as, the ground floor and then a row of oblong windows, some with decorative carved stones above and a small balcony, room enough for two, at a push.

She could imagine her and Draco there one balmy night. Her in just a thin cotton top that reached just below her buttocks and him in a pair of shorts, his shirt laid on the stone surround. She realised she had been staring a little to long her crotch was getting warm again.

The third floor windows were small, square windows, obviously used as servants quarters when the house was first built. Topping the building was a fourth floor, more of a large attic by the looks of the stepped windows standing proud of the roof slates.

The soft wind blew through her hair as a large ASDA van sped past. She turned and looked down the road, she wasn't ready for this. Four small children in blue blazers ran past her, their school bags slung over their shoulders.

"I'm Arthur." Said one of the boys.

"I wanna be the princess, who is going to be eaten by the dragon."

"I wanna be the dragon." Said the blonde boy.

"You're not eating me!" The little red head squealed.

She wondered how many times Blaise had heard those words? It brought a smile to her face, the image of that big black bear on all fours, probably the only time he would be submissive.

"I'm Merlin, I'm Merlin." Pointing a small stick at the blonde boy who was flapping his tails like wings, he shouted. "Atishoo, you're dead."

Hermione watched as they ran off down the road, she wondered what games they would play if they knew the truth. Taking a last glance at the large house on the corner Hermione turned and walked toward the main town. A large Fosters truck rumbled past.

-------------------------------------

Draco lifted himself up for the umpteenth time that afternoon and looked across the Esplanade. She wasn't there, she was probably never there. He couldn't settle after he had seen the figure across the road, his heart had raced, he had got himself so excited. She had come, but then... That big blue truck had trundled past and she had gone. He had looked up and down the street, at one point he had even gone outside to have a look round but there was no one, just a couple of muggles with their two children throwing the remains of their ice cream cones in the rubbish bin across the road.

It was now five in the evening and Blaise was late. Draco was onto his third firewhiskey, the leather chair was now hot from all his moving around. He couldn't believe how bored he was, how anxious he was. He hadn't heard anything from the world of wizardry for a year now, he wondered how his mother was doing? How was his father, had they covered his trial well or had everyone been against him from the start. Draco suddenly missed the Daily Prophet, even thought it was written by idiots, how he longed to get hold of a copy and be allowed to read it, even just the article on the front page would be enough. Even the Quibbler would be welcome right now.

Sitting back on the chair, a refilled glass of firewhiskey in hand, Draco turned his attention to the two seagulls that were swooping and diving in the air just off shore. He had come to admire those gracious birds, admire and hate them. They had everything he wanted. Freedom to go where they pleased and the security to know that nothing mattered. No one to care about... No one to care about you... '_Did anyone care about Draco?_'.

"Great, now I'm referring to myself in the third person." He glanced at the mantel clock. "Where the fuck are you Blaise?. I bet you're in the fucking store room with that muggle."

Draco didn't care how mad he sounded, sat there talking to himself. He'd been stuck inside this house for a year, the only contact with the outside world was the occasional muggle slut Blaise brought back, well, not so occasional. Draco wondered who he'd bring back tonight? Well, considering how late he was getting he probably wouldn't need to bring anyone back. Sugar, or whatever her name was, was probably screaming her head off, her back laid across piles of dusty books with her skirt hitched up and her knickers round her ankles. With Blaise, 'Ten inches of the finest dark chocolate', Zabini, thrusting into his page mark between her moist covers. '_Great_'. Draco thought, either Blaise would return with some little slapper or he would be boasting about how good he was.

The sound of the door unlocking drifted through to the study. The Blaise was home. Draco listened carefully, was Blaise talking to someone? '_He's brought her home._' Draco could hear the foot falls coming closer. He could hear the soft voice of a woman but not hear what she was saying. Blaise was saying something.. The odd word came drifting to him.

"He's ok... Could do with it... He's gonna love this..."

'_He's bought me a prostitute._' Was the only thing Draco could think. Blaise had brought a prostitute and was filling her in on what Draco liked. Did Blaise see his friend as such a sad case? Well, Draco wasn't going to stand for this... Acting cool, Draco waited for the foot steps to reach the doorway.

"You know Blaise, mate. Just for once, it would be nice if you asked me, if I wanted a visitor."

"I'll leave then, shall I?"

He knew that voice, it couldn't be? Turning slowly, Draco didn't want to look happy, even if it was her. She was stood in the doorway, Blaise behind her looking very worried.

"Granger!" Bit too happy there... Draco quickly assessed what her was going to say. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a nice way to speak to someone who has come to see you."

"And what makes you think, I wanted you to come and see me?" Acting like he didn't care was all he could think to do, Blaise had no idea about the letter he had sent requesting that Granger come and see him.

"Draco, mate, she's come a long way to see you."

"What?" Had Blaise just stuck up for Granger? "Are you taking the piss? Since when did you two become such good friends." And that's when Draco put two and two together. "That's why you weren't bothered by my letter. You've been shagging her behind my back!" And made twenty seven.

"Draco, shut up!" Hermione's tone took Draco by surprise, he had never had Hermione give him such a point blank order. "If you want me to go, I will." She didn't want to though. She had thought about this for months, she had rehearsed what she was going to say on the train down here. "But first I want to talk to you."

Draco really wanted to just grab her and take her to his room, he wanted to grab those mounds of flesh that were so pronounced beneath her cotton shirt and slip his... "Granger, there is nothing you have to say that I want to here."

"Draco." Now it was Blaise's turn to give him a blank order. "You will listen to her."

Draco couldn't say anything to that, and it was a good way for him to back down but still save face, this was working out really well. Granger had come to see him, and shag him. Blaise didn't kill her on sight, his day was finally looking up.

"Draco..." Hermione's began. "Draco, it's your dad. He's dead."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I would like to thank Orbthesela, if it wasn't for her amazing character development of Blaise, this story would not work as well as it does. Thank you for allowing me to steal, sorry, borrow with permission, the Bear.**


	7. A Little Fall Of Rain

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**In The Dunes  
Chapter 7: A Little Fall Of Rain**

"_Spirits know when to fly  
When it's time  
There's no reason to mourn  
For the great sacred bird is reborn."_

_The Sacred Bird - Miss Saigon  
Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg _

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco almost fell into his seat, his glass falling from his hand to smash on the floor.

"Draco!" Hermione crossed to him.

Draco was now holding onto the high backrest of the leather chair, his eyes glazed over. Blaise walked over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. Glancing at Hermione Blaise wondered what to say, he was Draco's best mate, there had to be something he could say? Something comforting?

"Don't worry, mate. I know how you feel."

"Blaise!" Hermione hissed. "This isn't about you!"

Draco hadn't noticed anyway. All he could think about was is father, the last time he had seen him had been at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, that horrid, rat infested shit hole. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Draco had tried everything he could to please his father and now his father was dead. Draco could feel the emptiness inside him, he had lost everything, everything was gone now.

His father had never been the closest parent, but he had always watched out for Draco. That cold compassion that held Draco at arms length ready to catch him if he fell was gone now. He would never hear his father say; 'Draco, why aren't you trying harder?' or 'Draco, I'm proud of you, she's a very good choice.' His father would never see his grandchildren, Draco watched as memories of the first time his father had levitated him in the back garden flowed through his mind. But then always, no emotion. No being weak. Emotions were a sign of weakness and only weak men allowed them to control their actions. His father had drummed that into him from being a small child.

Draco looked up, Blaise was still holding his shoulder and Hermione looked lost. She was looking at him sat there, the shattered figure of a once great boy. Draco didn't want to cry, he didn't want to show them how weak he was. Standing up Draco walked toward the drinks cabinet.

"Mate?" Blaise followed Draco with his eyes and then glanced back to Hermione who gave him a shrug.

Draco reached the drinks cabinet and opened the large glass doors, removing a bottle of absinthe he unscrewed the lid and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Draco?" Hermione had started edging toward Draco as she watched him put the bottle to his mouth and throw his head back, keeping the bottle pressed hard to his lips. The green liquid felt like acid, sliding down his throat, he wanted to gag, he wanted to be sick, but he kept swallowing.

"Mate!" Blaise stepped across to Draco, who was not going to stop drinking, not even to take a breath.

Dropping the empty bottle on the floor Draco turned to Blaise. His eyes wide and red, his mouth dribbling absinthe. "What?"

"Look, mate. Just..." How could he say this without sounding like a twat?

"Draco, I know you're not ok, but if you keep drinking like that, you're going to kill yourself." Hermione said.

Blaise looked at her, he internally cursed himself for thinking it but; thank Merlin for Hermione. It would probably be the only time Blaise had been happy to see her.

Draco turned on his heels, the look of absolute hatred burned in his eyes, pain filled his voice as he choked back the lump in his throat that would not go away. "Why not?" He was screaming now. "Why shouldn't I drink myself into oblivion? Why the fuck do you care?" He stepped toward Hermione, she stepped back. "Why do you even give a rats ass? You turn up on my doorstep to tell me that my father's died and now you want me to believe everything's going to be ok? I have nothing left anymore, look what we've been reduced to! We can't go back to the houses we grew up in, we can't speak to anyone we know. We're living in a fucking _muggle_ town, eating _muggle_ food. Blaise has been reduced to not only_fucking_ muggles, but he's _working!_ I've got nothing left! There's no one left to care." Draco turned back to the cabinet and pulled another bottle of absinthe from the shelf.

Blaise looked offended as he looked toward Hermione. What could he say to that?

"I'll tell your mother that, next time I see her."

Draco stopped drinking but didn't move the bottle, he just stood there, the liquid running down his chin and onto his shirt as he looked at Hermione. The final drops fell from the mouth of the bottle and splashed on the floor. "Mother..." The bottle fell from Draco's hand.

Blaise caught the bottle before it met with the floor, standing it on a shelf in the cabinet he watched as Draco turned and walked toward the window. Turning to Hermione Blaise gave her a look of loss, he had never had to comfort someone like Draco before. Blaise had always sought solace in the warm body of a woman, he had learned to deal with death with physical pleasure. He wasn't sure there was anything he could say to help Draco now.

"Mother..." Draco looked out the window at the two seagulls flying above the grey waters and now, more than before, wished he was a bird. "Does she know?"

Hermione wasn't sure he was addressing her for a moment. "No, they thought it best not to tell her." Hermione didn't want to tell him the rest, it was obvious he would have no idea about his mothers condition.

"Why not?" Blaise stepped forward. "She has a right to know."

Giving Blaise a 'Shut the fuck up' look Hermione turned back to Draco, who was still looking out of the window. Small droplets had started to hit the pains of glass, the scene beyond becoming blurred and misshapen. "She's not well Draco." She couldn't tell him anymore, she just couldn't, but she might have to. "Your fathers funeral is next week."

"Who's having it?" The monotone of his voice was clear. "I don't know anyone who knew my father well enough. Everyone my father knew is dead or in hiding."

"There must be someone, the guards at Azkaban don't hold funerals."

Blaise was right, there was someone who knew Lucius. "It's being held by, Lucretia Zabini."

Both men had turned round to face her, both looked stunned. Blaise looked like it was his turn to collapse. He was glad he'd put the bottle down earlier.

"Mum's holding the funeral? I thought she was abroad?"

"She came back last month." Hermione was glad to change the subject from Draco's ravaged family, if only for a short time. "She claimed the body in the Narcissa's name yesterday."

"Narcissa?" Draco looked like he'd been hit with a bludger. "Since when did you start calling my mother, Narcissa?"

"About two months ago." Turning back to Blaise. "Anyway, before you ask, you can't go and see your mum. She may not be under suspicion of being one of the mob that attacked Hogwarts, but her house is still being watched."

"Why?" Blaise could see an opportunity here, maybe him and Draco could go back to living a sort of life of magical normality. "She'll be over the moon, we're not in prison and we're not dead."

"Actually, she'd probably die of fright and then kill you." Both men looked puzzled. "You've been classified as, provisional, killed in action."

"So, she's been told we're dead? Well, then, she'd be happy to see me." Blaise said. "There is no other family that she has, I'm all she has left." Blaise wasn't sure why he was justifying himself to Hermione, but she didn't understand, his mother would be more than happy to see him.

"If she was caught with you in her house, she'd be imprisoned." Now it was time for Blaise's bad news. "She's disowned you Blaise. When your names were printed as a supporter of the Dark Lord, you were both seen at Hogwarts, she was contacted by the ministry and her reply is still talked about today."

"What did she say?" Blaise swallowed hard, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"The most known line is; Son, what Son?" She said.

Blaise looked like his heart had been crushed inside his chest. "Then she's just lying to protect herself from the ministry!" He said. "My mother would never disown me. She wouldn't and she couldn't, without me, she has no one. And besides, if she legally disowned me, then she couldn't go on living in the mansion. Everything is in my name, it's my inheritance, from my father."

"I'm sorry Blaise, I really am."

"No you're not." Draco's voice was still hollow, still monotone. "You don't care at all."

"How can you say that?" She really didn't want an argument with him right now, the last one they had had turned out with things that, right now, would best not be done. "How can you think that? I came here remember."

"Yeah, to watch us crack." Draco looked at Blaise. He looked like crap. "Is this what you wanted to see? Is it?" Draco stepped toward her again. "See the proud purebloods at their lowest?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to help you." She wanted to slap him, this arrogant little bastard hadn't changed. "You may not understand this Draco, but schools out and we've all grown up. We stopped getting pleasure out of watching you lose a long time ago." She was fuming. "You were the one who liked to hurt people Draco, not me! Christ, even Harry was asking after you last week. Times change Draco, people grow up, or has living here, cut off from civilisation stunted your development?" Hermione turned and marched to the doorway. "When you've grown up, I'll be in the kitchen and I'll tell you how you can go to your dad's funeral, that's if you can stop thinking of me as a little girl and your enemy."

With that, Hermione stormed out. Draco looked at Blaise, who was looking at his shoes, he looked like a broken man, but Draco knew what he was thinking, he had to put a stop to it. "You can't go see her. You're right, she's probably just said that to protect herself and the mansion and everything from the ministry."

"I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking about what you just said to Granger. You really fucked that up, mate." Blaise still hadn't looked up. "She was only trying to help."

"Since when did you give a shit?" Draco turned back to the washed out scene.

"Since we've been living here for a year, alone." Blaise was stepping toward Draco. " For fuck sake Draco, we're alone. We're completely alone. We have no idea what's going on out there and you're having a go at the _one _person who seems to give a shit enough to try to tell us."

"No she doesn't. She just wants to watch us crack and break down." He could see the disjointed reflection of Blaise in the window. "If she cared so much, why would she tell you about your mother like that, so casually?"

"Probably because she thought I could handle it." Blaise said. "Very few people know me like you do, mate. To everyone else, I'm Blaise the-hard-man, the bear, because I'm built like a brick shit house, they all think there's nothing inside here." He pointed at his chest. "Well, Granger may not know me or my mother very well, but she knows the ministry. If I didn't know that my Mother had publicly disowned me, I might have just aparated there at the sound of her name. For the first time in my life, I think someone who didn't come from our background is trying to help us and that's because of you." Blaise took hold of Draco and pulled him round sharply. "Get your fucking arse in that kitchen and apologise. She is trying to help us not destroy us. She could have given us both up a long time ago."

"How the fuck do you know, how come you trust her all of a sudden?" Draco wasn't sure what to think now, his best mate, pure blood and muggle hater was actually trusting Granger. What was he up to? Had he been sending Hermione letters of his own? Was this all a plan to get rid of Draco?

"I know because she told me at the library. She's got a way in for us, we can both go to the funeral and not be spotted."

"That's what she_ said_." Draco wasn't convinced at all. "Why do you trust her?"

"You wanna know why?" He watched Draco nodded. "Because she's one of the good guys Draco, that's why. We may have hated them when we were at school but they never did anything malicious to anyone, they always stood up for those that we hurt and always helped people. Fuck sake, mate. Get your head out of your ass and stop being a twat."

Blaise had held Draco there till he was sure that the kitchen would be the first port of call. Watching Draco walk out and into the kitchen Blaise looked at the absinthe on the floor near the cabinet.

"What a waste."

---------------------------------

That week had seemed to drag, for all concerned. Hermione had left the next day, her conversation with Draco had gone on long into the night. It was obvious this wasn't what he had envisioned would happen when she came down. This was so exciting, she was on the front lines again. She had spent the night with Draco, a night that she would not forget soon. He had taken her upstairs at about three, her clothes had come off along the way and then, once in the bedroom, he had thrown her onto the bed. Her legs still ached and as for her walking, it would be some time before she would not look a little constipated.

The next day she gone round, as promised. They had sat and talked about how they were going to get into the Zabini mansion, Blaise had continually mentioned about going to see his mother, which he had to be reminded about the, 'You're dead', part. Not to mention the hundreds of ministry officials that would be there, if for no other reason that to make sure no death eater, they hadn't caught yet, turned up. That night was much like the first, a little less rough, but still all about Draco getting his frustrations out. Hermione didn't mind that much, she got satisfaction out of it.

It had been Friday night when she left him, laying in bed, naked. Her breast tingling, where he had rubbed it hard, and her mouth dry with an acrid taste in the back of her throat. She had downed a full bottle of milk when she had gotten home. She was sneaking out of his room when he had turned his head toward her.

"Where you going Granger?" Sleep still holding him.

"I have to go, I'm going to the burrow tomorrow."

"You're still going out with Ron?" For just a moment she thought she could hear hurt in his voice, but she dismissed it.

"Malfoy, we both know this is just sex, don't make more out of it that there is." With that she had slipped away and left him to sleep.

The memory of his hot, rough body against hers still made her quiver inwards. Ron had never done that, but there was a difference, between what she got from Draco, and what she got from Ron. Ron gave her love, emotion and safety. Draco gave her thrill, adventure and multiple orgasms. She loved Ron, she truly did but she lusted after Draco, and after all said and done, Draco did need her right now. Aparating onto her door step, she walked into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------

It had been a quick in and out that morning. The guys had everything ready and so, when Hermione arrived they were prepared. Leaving the house, they weren't worried about being seen, well not yet. Aparating onto Hermione's door step they walked inside.

Hermione glanced round the room and listened for any noise. "My mum and dad should be out."

"You live here?" Draco was surprised, it wasn't what he had expected.

"Where's your fire place?" Blaise was looking round and all he could see was a gas fire mounted to the wall with a wooden surround.

"Change of plan." Both men looked at her suspiciously. "There watching the mansions Floo network, so we'll have to go about this another way. Blaise, can you make a port key?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Make one that will take you to the Zabini mansion." Handing him a book. "Use this."

While Blaise making the port key Draco looked round. "Where you going?"

"I have to go to St Mungos." Hermione was watching both of them, she may have felt sorry for them but she wasn't daft. "I'm taking Narcissa to the funeral."

"You're taking mother? Why?" Draco couldn't believe it, this mudblood was going to take _his _mother to _his _fathers funeral. What right did she have?

"Got it." Blaise had finished and was ready.

"Because she asked me Draco."

Draco was about to protest but before he could Hermione had ushered them into the kitchen and had them use the port key. Once they had vanished she walked to the front door and, picking up her hat from the side table she stepped out and vanished herself.

--------------------------------------------------------

The funeral had gone well, as well as could be expected. Narcissa hadn't really known what was going on. She had kept asking where Lucius was, she couldn't understand why he wasn't there with her.

"Who's died?" This was asked to Hermione at least once very twenty minutes. It had been raining all morning and glancing round, while adjusting the umbrella, Hermione looked over toward the oak tree, for a second she could see a figure behind it. Blaise. She felt sorry for Draco, so close to his mother but so far away. Mrs Zabini had said a few words about the '_Great Man_' and than all the attention had turned to Narcissa. She was in no state to say anything so they drew the ceremony to an end and they all slowly walked back to the house as the coffin was taken away to be laid in the Malfoy crypt.

It had seemed like an eternity before Hermione could wheel Narcissa out of the main room and down to a study she had been told about by Blaise, he had said they would be waiting there. Pushing the door open Hermione pushed the chair in to the darkly lit room, the rain tapping on the windows.

"Do you want to get a book?" Narcissa was out of it, still. "I could recommend a few good titles, I was quite a reader when I was younger."

"Mother?" The quite voice seemed to drift out of no where.

Narcissa didn't seem to hear the voice. She didn't even see Draco as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Mother? It's me, Draco." He wanted to so much for her to hold him, to call his name, to do anything but sit there.

"Aren't you going to look for a book? I thought that's why we were here?"

Hermione pointed toward Draco as he stepped toward Narcissa. "Narcissa, your son's here?"

"You are seeing things dear, That's not my Draco."

Draco wanted to scream, his mother didn't even recognise him. His heart lurched as he looked at the woman who had loved him so much and now did not even know him. How could this have happened?

"My son's only one dear, this can't be my Draco."

Hermione could do nothing but look at Draco, his face so full of pain and loss. He slowly walked over to the person that had once been his mother and, laying his hand on her shoulder he looked down into a face that no longer recognised him.

"Hush my baby, don't you weap,  
Hush my baby the Ghoul asleep,  
Daddy has gone to fight on the hills,  
But he sends us letters written with quills,  
Hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Mummy is here, up high in the sky."

Hermione wanted to cry, Draco had a lovely voice. The tears that slowly ran down his face dropped off his chin, he was looking into the eyes of the woman who, he had never told, had meant so much to him. Now his father was dead and his mother was gone.

Draco gave up, he could no longer stop himself. Dropping to his knees he put his arms round his mother, his head on her arm and held her. Hermione looked at Blaise, they didn't know what to do and then...

"Hush my baby, don't you weap,  
Hush my baby the Ghoul asleep,  
Daddy has gone to fight on the hills,  
But he sends us letters written with quills,  
Hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Mummy is here, up high in the sky."

Narcissa was singing this time, stroking Draco's head she was singing. Did she know who this was, or was it just a distant memory locked somewhere in that shattered mind. Draco didn't care his mother was singing to him, she was singing to him, that's all that mattered.

The door to the study flew open. "Miss Granger, what are you doing in here with..."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you liked it, I know a little longer than normal.**

**Ok, now I'm doing the... and someone walks in – End. Not my fault, Orbthesela is too good a teacher.**

**And before I go...**

**A really BIG THANK YOU must go to Orbthesela for organizing my chaos and breathing life into 'The Bear'. May you receive many shiny things in your life.**

** Please R&R...  
**


	8. Erotic Obsessions

**Disclaimer: ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright:**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Erotic Obsessions**

Draco stood up sharply, Lucretia hovered in the door way for a moment, her eyes darting from Blaise to Draco, to Hermione and back to Blaise. Blaise looked to his mother, he had no idea what to say, he wanted to walk over and hug her, even thought he would never admit it, he wanted to say something.

"Hey, Lu. Lu, look who it is." Narcissa craned her neck round to look at Lucretia. "It's Luicus, told you he wouldn't leave me alone, he's pathetic and look, it's your Ash, bet your glad to see him?"

Blaise almost cried out, the stale smell of the old leather binding the books around him felt thick in his throat. The room seemed smaller, he had always been told he looked like his father but this was too much. He wanted air, his heart was pounding as his mother looked round the room.

Her eyes cold she turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, would you bring Narcissa back to the party." Glancing at the dishevelled men stood in the half shadows. "Clean her up first, I will tell them you will along shortly. Remember girl, if you try and steal Narcissa away again, I shall inform the police, they have the grounds surrounded so you would not get far." With that Lucretia closed the door behind her.

"She didn't even say anything to me." Blaise sounded mortified.

"She said more than you know." Hermione was moving round to take Narcissas wheel chair. "You two have to get out of here. Get out of the house and aparate back to the Esplanade."

"Mother?" Draco watched as Hermione wheeled Narcissa towards the door.

"Won't they have charms in place to stop people aparating?" Said Blaise.

"No, they don't. They don't expect anyone to aparate inside the ground, they have aurors around the grounds, but not in them." She had reached the door and was ready to pull it open. Turning she could see the looks of vauge suspicion on their faces. "Harry's heading the auror guard, he's outside the main gates."

"You what?" Draco was amazed, he was so close to Potter and yet he felt so farway. "You brought us here knowing _he_ was right outside?"

"Look, he's told the other aurors that there is no point looking in to the grounds, so just be quick. One might do it out of boredom." Hermione pushed Narcissa into the hallway. "I'll see you tonight. Seven." She closed the door leaving the two of them in the semi darkness.

"So, where do we go?" Draco was transfixed on the spot where his mother had been sitting.

"Leg it out the window." Blaise turned and pulled the window open. Swinging his leg over the sill he looked back to watch as Draco finally came out of his trance and followed him. "Bugger, forgot how far up these windows were."

Blaise hit the ground with a thud and held himself against the wall. He could here someone coming from round the corner. "Move it, Draco."

Draco was dangling out of the window, his hands holding the sill. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother, he had never expected she would be that bad, how could she have changed from the strong woman he knew to the one who now sat in that chair and allowed a mudblood to wheel her round? Draco felt a hand grab his waist and then he was pulled to the floor.

"We've got to go. Ready?"

Holding their wands out, they vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------

It had been five o'clock when Draco and Blaise had walked into their study in Burnham-on-Sea. Draco hit the firewhiskey straight away. Blaise could do nothing, he was in his own world anyway. His mother hadn't even spoken to him. They sat in the study, a bottle of firewhiskey each, the day had taken a lot out of them both.

Blaise had returned home, knowing he couldn't stay and Draco had seen his Father buried and he had stood there while his mother asked him who he was. Now they were alone again. The rush of adrenalin dying off, the loneliness setting in again. Blaise stretched and stood up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm not staying here for another night of boredom, Sugar's working late, might go see her."

"You be coming back?" Draco's voice sounded far away, his mind no longer in the large house on the Esplanade.

"Yeah." Blaise was thinking of the things he could do with Sugar, the things she could do to him upstairs. His trousers felt tight with the thought of her thighs around his waist. "Beach looks nice."

Draco took a swig of his firewhiskey. "What, mate?"

"Nothing, I'll be back later." And with that Blaise walked out of the room.

Draco sat on his sofa, the winds outside whipping up the sea. He watched as the bald head of his mate bobbed just above the window and down the street. Looking round he felt the cold setting in, the house seemed massive. It felt like a prison, the window may as well have had bars and the door be an impenetrable sheet of steel. He watched his two jailers diving into the sea to catch food. Granger would be arriving in an hour or so. He looked forward to seeing her but he was not about to admit that to anyone. Thinking about it, he would have been happy to see anyone at that time.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco had drifted round the house for the next hour and a half, not really doing anything and not really bothering with anything in particular. He had been thinking about his mother, sat in that wheel chair and his Father laying in that cold crypt. Taking a long swig from his firewhiskey he wondered when Blaise would return. Draco had never met this Sugar, he knew she'd be hot, Blaise would only go out of his way and leave the house, for a really hot woman.

The knock at the door told him Granger had arrived. Pulling himself off the sofa he walked to the front door and pulled it open. Granger rushed into the house followed by a cold evening wind. Blaise would not be doing anything on the beach tonight.

"You came." Draco did not sound enthusiastic as he took his seat.

"I said I would didn't I?" Taking a glass she poured a measure of wine and then sat down in the leather chair. "Where's Blaise?"

"Out."

Draco threw the contents of his glass down his throat and stood up. Walking over to the drinks cabinet he poured himself another firewhiskey before returning to the sofa. Hermione sat quietly sipping the wine, both of them watching out of the window as the seagulls danced on the air currents crossing the Cardiff Bay.

It was Draco who broke the silence. "Why are you here, Granger?

"Well..." She wasn't quite sure. "I wanted to come, I hadn't got much to do at home and it was better than sitting with my mum and dad."

"So, I'm a distraction, something better to do?" Sipping his firewhiskey, Draco glanced at her.

"Not exactly that, but.." What could she say. "Well, yes. I suppose."

"So there's no other reason you came here? You didn't want to talk or see if I was ok?" What the hell was he doing? Was he really trying to have a conversation with Granger? He had to say something quickly, he didn't really want to ask her how she was. Could he ask her favourite colour? Or her favourite drink? How was Ron and Harry? '_Sweet Merlin, what the fuck am I thinking?_' "You still have the letters?" OK, maybe not great but it would do.

"Yes, I kept them in my draws." That wasn't the only thing of his she wanted in her draws. "That last letter you sent, I'm surprised you asked Blaise for help."

"Asked Blaise?" What the hell was she on? "I never asked Blaise anything?"

Cocking her eyebrow toward him. "You're going to tell me that the walking sperm bank didn't help you write that letter?"

Draco stood up, angry at the idea he would need Blaise to help him. "Hey, I don't need Blaise to write for me." Did she think he was thick? "You think I'm stupid or something?"

"I didn't say that." Hermione stood up, she wasn't being lorded over by Malfoy. "But Ferrets don't normally have brain big enough to think." That felt good.

"What? Don't you dare go there again!" Draco wasn't going to stand and take this, he wasn't a ferret. "I'm not a ferret!"

She stepped closer to him. "Well, you are a small obnoxious weasel."

"SMALL?!"

"Well,..." She glanced at his crotch. "Maybe not."

Draco grabbed her and pulled her to him, the smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, he could feel her hand between them grasping his flies and pulling them open. Burying his head into her chest he heard his flies being ripped open and felt her hand thrust it and wrap round him.

Walking backward Draco pushed her toward the doorway. His fingers ran round her back and pulled her blouse from her waist band, slowly running his fingers up her back she gasped in his ear. He felt her hand grip him tighter and allowed a moan to escape his lips as his fingers found the narrow strap running across her back.

Draco felt her soft mounds of flesh drop slightly against his chest as he unhooked the clasps of the strap. Pushing her back against a door she ran a fingernail up the centre of his family jewels and pulled slightly on his manhood.

Kissing her hard on the lips Draco pulled at the front of her blouse, his trousers had been unbuttoned and were hanging just on his buttocks as Hermione slip her hand round in his shorts and dug her nails into the soft flesh of his left cheek. Thrusting his tongue between her teeth he brought his hand up her skirt and grasped hard on her buttock, pulling her body closer to his.

The key turned in the door, the sound of foot steps outside. Blaise was back and he had someone with him.

Pulling open the cupboard door Hermione pulled Draco inside. Falling against her Draco felt her hot body beneath him, the smell of her sweat filled his nostrils and her hand was running down his back as he heard Blaise inviting someone into the house. Kissing Hermione, he stifled the moan as she pulled on him.

"So what do you fancy?" Blaise said.

"You." Said Sugar.

Draco and Hermione froze as something big slammed up against the other side of the door. The sound of ripping material and then a moan from Blaise echoed in the cupboard. Draco knew she'd gone down on him. He could feel Hermione behind him, she was running her tongue down his spine. Blaise slammed his head against the door. Draco grabbed the door surround as Hermione ran her tongue between his buttocks and ran her hand up, between his legs.

If Blaise had of known that his mate was only a few centimetres away, on the other side of a piece of wood he would have moved a lot faster but he was enjoying it. Sugar had her mouth round him and his fingers had hold of her long black hair as he moaned softly when she pulled her mouth away him.

The tension in the cupboard had not abated, the sounds from outside, no matter how disturbing to Draco was only serving to heighten his arousal. Hermione's tongue was probing him as her hands massaged his length. He gripped the door surround as she slowly bit his buttock and pulled hard. His knees weakened and reaching his hand out he caught hold of a shelf and stayed himself as she ran her tongue up his stomach and over his chest. Her nails now running up and down his shaft as she softly bit his nipple. Bringing a hand down he careful kneaded her breast and fingered her hard nipple.

Outside the cupboard Sugar had stood up and was leading Blaise across to the table. Laying out on it, Sugar opened her legs. Blaise could feel his heart beating faster, she was laid before him waiting for him to take her. Slowly kissing her leg he made his way from her ankle, up. Letting out a sigh Sugar lay back, hitched on her elbows and allowed her legs to drop.

Draco opened the cupboard door, Hermione holding his buttock. They looked across to see Sugar, sprawled on the table with Blaise squat down with his head in her crotch, her legs dropped down his back and moving to push him in. Draco turned and Hermione kissed him then she let him lead her upstairs.

Blaise heard someone move behind him, he moved to take a look but Sugar clamped her legs down on him and took hold of his head, pushing it down. He felt one of her legs move round him and then her toes started to stroke him, his hand moved away as her toes ran up and down his member sending chills up and down his spine. He slowly moved up her body, kissing as her went. Her foot was holding his manhood down and as he reached her mouth it sprang lose. He almost cried out with the mix of pain and pleasure as it snapped back and hit hard on his stomach but the pain was soon forgotten as he lay on top and slid into her.

They hadn't let go of each other all the way up the stairs, their lips locked and clothing falling. His hand ran down her stomach and pressed a little just above her entrance. She groaned as she pressed harder and pushed her against a wall. Throwing open the door to his room Draco half pushed and half threw Hermione onto the bed.

Laying on the bed she watched as Draco walked over, his defined body moving in almost slow motion. She opened her legs and laid back as he lowered himself onto the bed.

Running his fingers up the inside of Hermione legs, he watched as she pushed her legs further open and let her head drop back as his fingers reached her groin. Pushing inside he felt her tremor, he wanted to be on top of her now, inside her.

"There." Her voice almost a whisper. "There."

Withdrawing his fingers he felt her hand take him, she was pulling on him and urging him forward. As he rubbed his head against her heaving mounds, her hands directed him inside. She arched her back as he thrust hard. The sounds coming from them were only moans, grunts of animals to tell their mate that they were enjoying the experience. Her hands reached up, taking hold of the curtains she pulled herself up the bed, Draco tried to move with her but, for a few moments her slipped out, his groan almost painful as she slipped away from him. Grasping the wooden headboard he pulled himself up to her, fast and hard, ramming into her. Hermione screamed as he drove up her sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

She could feel the soft hair on his chest rubbing against her breasts, his hot breath coming in gasps against her face. Digging her nails in his back he howled, pushed harder into her. She screamed, her body was shaking now. She could feel his muscles tensing and his chest heave with the effort of holding on.

Downstairs, Blaise was kissing her neck as he moved rhythmically in and out. His hard muscular body pressing down so he could feel her breasts pushing against his chest. The pain, the pleasure, he thrust hard down as her finger slid inside him. His howl suppressed by her neck as her finger twisted round, his pelvis thrust again, sending him deeper. His whole body was tensing, the buzz in the pit of his stomach was growing, he wanted to slow down, he wanted to hold on but he couldn't, she wouldn't. Her finger pushed in again and he followed it. He could feel it rising through him, reaching the tip, he knew he could not hold on any longer. Thrusting deep he let go.

Draco felt her body arch, her skin was covered in goose pimples as he slowed. His muscles felt as if they would snap, his stomach had gone solid but he wanted to hold on to this feeling, he wanted it to last. He couldn't hold it for long and when she swiftly rose her pelvis to meet his, he almost screamed as his body shook and he thrust down and kissed her as he let go and their bodies shivered with pleasure.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco opened his eyes, Hermione was still laid beside him, the soft morning light drifting in through cracks in the curtains created thin sheets of light across the room. He could remember how it had felt the night before, he could remember the thrill, it had been much better than that first time in the room of requirement. Turning over he thought of Blaise, Draco wondered if he had gotten to bed or had he just fell to sleep on the sofa downstairs with Sugar in his arms. Opening his eyes again, sleep distorting the images he saw, he was sure there was someone stood in his doorway, someone in rags. Rubbing his eyes Draco sat up and looked at the figure in the door way, the matted hair and ripped clothes, it was something for a nightmare.

"I'm glad to see you've been keeping yourself busy."

"Father?"

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I know, I know, another long chapter but I hope it was more exciting than the last one.**

**R&R and let me know.**


	9. The Madness Of Mr Malfoy

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation. The OC, Fidelis belongs to me.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: The Madness Of Mr Malfoy**

Draco just stared at his father, he couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione was laying, asleep, next to him. He wanted to shake her awake and turn her to his father and ask, _'I thought you said he was dead?_' but the last thing his Father would want to see was a Mudblood, like Granger, in bed with his son. He would probably kill them both on sight.

"Father... I thought..."

Draco moved to get out of bed and run over to his father, but not only was he naked and he didn't think his father would enjoy watching his sons manhood flop around towards him, Draco realised that his father would be angry with him for being so emotional. "Can you give me a few minutes to dress and I'll be down?"

"Of course Draco." Lucius turned to leave. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Draco listened to hear the main door close and his father retreat down the stairs. Who was _we_? Him and Blaise? Draco pulled on his shorts and trousers. Hermione still seemed asleep. "Thanks Granger." Pulling on his shirt he left the room.

Hermione heard the door close and laid for a second listening to his footfalls descend the stairs. Pulling her blouse off the floor she moved to the window. Looking out she could see a small ledge that ran along the window to the roof. "Shit." She grabbed her wand and pulled the window open.

Climbing out, Hermione looked down, the drop was immense, she was beginning to regret this idea, but she had to get out of that house. Pulling herself up onto the roof, using the stone carving round he window, she tried not to look down. The slate came loose, her foot fell away, her hand grasped the stone ledge as she fell over the side. The cold wind whipped round her as she glanced down the four stories to the cold concrete ground below her. Gripping her wand between her teeth she pulled herself up. Swinging her foot up, she caught it on the ledge and then, using it as leverage, pushed herself back onto the roof. Catching her breath she looked up, this was as good a place as any. Pointing her wand out in front of her she thought of Harry and disappeared.

----------------------------------------

Draco heard the screams as he walked down the hall, someone was being tortured in the study. What was happening. Yesterday he had buried his father, his life was simple, boring, and he was having sex with Granger. Now, his Father was back, he was still in hiding and he would probably never see Granger again.

"Crucio!" His Fathers voice rang out through the house followed by a loud scream. Draco suddenly recognised the scream, it was Blaise, what was his Father doing? Running into the study Draco stopped dead in the doorway when he laid his eyes on the naked body of Blaise tied to the leather chair, Lucius standing before him with his wand held toward the shaking Blaise. Two other men, and one woman, stood in the room, Draco recognised two of them. Jugson, her long coat covering her entirely and reaching the floor, her hat casting a shadow over her face, but Draco knew the smell. A clawing, acrid stench that followed her around as if she never washed. The man, a seven foot giant that stood in the corner, was looking out at the waves crashing against the breakwater. His long blonde hair and stature were the reason for the only name Draco knew him by.

"You are sick..." Lucius voice sounded cold. "Crucio!"

Blaise screamed as the curse hit him, sending waves of burning pain through his body. He could feel the tears start to form. What was Lucius doing to him? Why? The man he had thought of as a Father for so many years was now doing this to him, why?

"Father!" Draco screamed "What are you doing?"

Lucius turned on his heels and glared at Draco, his wand directed at Draco's chest. Big Blonde had turned to see the young man standing in the doorway, thin and lanky. Big Blonde couldn't be sure but was this Draco Malfoy? The boy ordered to kill Dumbledore, the boy who failed.

"Stay out of this Draco, this is not your concern."

"Father, this is my home. That's my _best_ friend, I think this is my concern." Draco stepped forward, a look of fear and pain in his eyes as he looked at the quivering shape of Blaise tied to the chair. "Why?"

"He was with _that_." Lucius moved aside and pointed his want toward the naked body of the black haired girl who now lay dead, against a bookcase, her clothes still lay where they had been thrown, he knickers still hung from a bottle of firewhiskey. "He defiled himself with that _muggle_."

Draco watched as his Father ranted on, he could not be sure but there was something in the voice that was not his Father, something that did not sound like the man Draco had looked up to. The torn robes flapped around his Fathers thin frame, the once pale blonde hair was now matted and dirty. Draco looked upon his Father, into those grey eyes that once brimmed with life, that now looked back empty and hollow. Draco glanced at Blaise, his body still shaking from the pain. He could not go against his father, but he could not watch his best friend be tortured for what had become their life.

"We are_outcasts_, Father. There is no one else we can turn to. Do you expect us to live our lives in celibacy and imprisonment?" He could feel the fear growing in him, he had never spoken to his father like this, but things had changed and his father would have to understand that. "This is _our_ home and it's the only place we're welcome."

"You are a Malfoy, our name is great among wizards and our family.."

"Are hunted." His Father would listen. "I am a Malfoy, I am hated and hunted, I am wanted for crimes I never committed. This is not your world, Father! It's the world that you left us with and it hates us." His heart was beating wildly, he felt so ashamed to speak to his Father like this, he wanted to stop, he wanted to let his father take hold of him and beat him, but that would do nothing to changed what had happened. "If you don't want Blaise down here, near you. I'll lock him upstairs, but there is no reason to go on harming him."

"No, he will serve as a lesson... Cru.."

"If you keep casting spells they will find us." Draco wasn't sure if that was right but he had to think of something.

"What?" Big Blonde spoke, his voice so cool it was like a iced wind. "You have not placed charms around this house? Are you both fools?"

Lucius span to face big blonde. His voice rough and full of hatred. "Do not speak to _my son_ in that manner. I did not bring you here for this."

"You did not bring us here, Lucius." Jugson said. "We brought you. Now, must we listen to you for much longer? Can we not just place this perversion..." She pointed to Blaise. "...in a room and secure him, just as your son suggests?"

"Yes, Lucius, let us get on with why we are here."

Lucius turned slowly to Draco, his grey eyes filled with death and hatred. "Take him Draco, take him and keep him from my sight." Waving his wand the ropes slackened and Blaise fell forward from the chair. Walking toward the window his tattered robes hung off his frame like a death shroud on a year old skeleton. His grey eyes surveyed the rolling sea as he listened to his son help the Zabini boy to his feet. The giant of a man stood beside him, the large figure reflected in the window was dark and Lucius knew now, that everyone would die.

----------------------------------------

Draco laid Blaise on his bed, it seemed safer to bring him here than to leave him in his own room. Draco still felt dirty, he had never wanted to grasp his best friends naked body, he had never even wished to see it. Pulling the cover up to Blaise's chin Draco was relieved to cover his friends shaking body. Turing, Draco picked up his wand and thrust it into his waist band.

"Draco..." Blaise said, his voice horse. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she must have left. Stay here, mate."

Draco had no idea what he was going to do, he had wanted so much to see his father again but now, now he _could_ see his father again, he was worried. That look in his father's eyes, his haunted face, so pallid and dead. His Father scared him, but not like he used to, now he was scared of what his father had become.

"Stay here, mate. I'll come and see you soon."

"Sugar?" Blaise looked at Draco, his eyes full of terror. Draco did not have to answer, Blaise saw it in his eyes.

Closing his eyes, Blaise let himself drift into sleep. The woman had never been much more than pleasure to him, a way to pass the time or bury the pain. But to hurt a woman? To harm someone for just being there? He couldn't. It wasn't her fault she was a muggle and he was a pureblooded wizard, it wasn't her fault she was dead, it was his. To add to the pain of the guilt, he had actually liked her. He heard the door close and the lock snap across, he was a prisoner in his own home now, Lucius Malfoy had made him a prisoner.

----------------------------------------

Back in the study Draco watched his father walk around the room. Jugson had seated herself in the leather chair with a glass of firewhiskey from the cabinet. Big blonde was still looking out of the window. Glancing out himself, Draco watched as the two seagulls flew past.

"Lucius, why are we here?" Big blonde turned from the window.

"As you all know, we are now the outcasts, we are the ones who have been beaten back." Lucius was pacing the room, looking round at the walls as if they weren't there, he was talking to the room as if it were an auditorium full of people. "We are the one's who have lived in the shadows but now it is our time to step into the light. I have thought much on this while I was incarcerated, I have thought of nothing but this and I know it will work." He was looking directly at Draco, he was looking straight through Draco. "I have a plan that will bring the Dark Lord back to his true place in this world, with the power he deserves."

----------------------------------------

The street was silent, the rows of houses lining the park seemed quiet, almost serene. A milk float clattered along the road on the other side of the road as Hermione walked across the park toward the tall town house she knew so well. The bright green leaves rustled above her as she made her way through the gates of the park to stand on the wide pavement. No cars were around and there seemed very few people walking the street. Most would be at work or out shopping at this time of day. She was only a twenty minute walk from Kings Cross Station and it seemed disturbing to her that she could be so close to the centre of London and yet it was like she was stood in a ghost town.

The milk float rattled past her on its way out of the road. Smiling at her as he passed, the driver seemed not to care about the young lady stood waiting to cross the road to a house that had not been there a year ago. She was still surprised that no one had thought anymore about the house that appeared out of nowhere.

Walking across the road Hermione climbed the worn steps, the original door had been replaced when Harry had moved in. Pulling the sliver chain beside the red wooden door she listened for the chimes. The golden lions head door knocker opened it's eyes and looked down at her stood there on the step waiting for someone from within to grant her access.

"You could have just asked, Miss Granger."

"That's ok, I'll wait." Even after all this time, she still felt a little odd talking to the door knocker. Listening, she could here the bolts being withdrawn from their places. Slowly the large wooden door swung inwards. Lowering her eyes she saw the small plump figure of Fidelis standing just inside the doorway. His little cloth suit made her smile, he looked like a butler in grey instead of black.

"Miss Granger." His high voice was soft. "Master Potter is in the study, please. I will take you." Ushering her in, Fidelis let the door close as he led her down the long hallway, it's gas lamps unlit but the grand chandelier sparkled.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Potter."

James and Lily waved from their portrait as she walked past them. Smiling at Sirius, Hermione followed Fidelis into a large room, three walls covered in bookshelves and a large fire against the other. A long table sat in one quarter of the room with a couple of books laid on it along with some writing implements.

"Hermione." Harry stood from his large red chair sat in the other end of the room. "How are you? Fidelis can you bring a pot of tea for our guest?"

The house elf vanished with a crack. Harry led Hermione to a sofa that ran along the back wall of the room. His black hair still hung in the partly dishevelled mess it had always been in. His glasses were sleek and much better looking on him than the ones he had worn during his time at Hogwarts. The portrait above the fire place was empty, only the snow capped hills in the back ground still visible.

Glancing toward the fire place Harry saw what she was looking at. "Remus has been called to Hogwarts, he should be back later." Sitting back in his chair Harry looked into the eyes of his old friend. "So, what brings you here? You know Ginny's at home so you haven't come to go to London with her."

"No, Harry. I've come to see you."

Another crack filled the room, Fidelis stood with a silver tray, upon it, a silver tea pot and a china cup. Placing them on the small wooden table beside Hermione, Fidelis vanished again.

"I see he's still wearing that old uniform I made him."

"Before you start, I know how you feel about house elves, and that's _is_ the same suit, it's the only one he'll bloody well wear. Ginny's made him six since and he won't take them."

Pouring herself a cup of tea she turned she absently glanced toward Harry. "Why ever not?"

"He knows we're going out together, so he sees it as a gift from me."

"And he doesn't want to leave." Smiling she knew that, no matter how hard she had fought for elf rights, it all came down to this; some people were kind and treat them with respect and others, well, they just used and abused them, nothing was ever going to change that. "Harry, I came for a reason."

"I rather thought you might." Pouring himself a cup of tea he sat back in his chair. It had been a long time since Hermione had come to visit him, alone. He realised how different it was now, he never thought it would be this different. Ron and Hermione always at work and him, if he wasn't doing patrols he was in the office. "So, what's brought you to Grimmauld Place this morning?"

"Harry, we have a problem."

"With what? Hermione you used to be cryptic but come on, were not at school anymore. Start giving me straight answers, or at least write a me decoder book."

Laughing slightly, she glanced round. "Lucius Malfoy's turned up at Dracos."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Hummm... and the plot thickens?**

**Well, I hope you liked it, now for a little explanation... Fidelis is Harry's house elf at 12 Grimmauld Place, Before anyone says anything, I have NOT forgotten Kreacher, all will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Well if you're enjoying it R&R me and let me know why. If you're not enjoying it, R&R me and let me know why.**

**Chapter 10, may take a little while to come out so, as a little incentive, anyone who reviews and gives me an honest opinion in 20 words or more will get a sneak preview, The chapter title AND the quote that will be accompanying it. Ooooo...**


	10. Eve Of War

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 - Eve Of War.**

_Men never do evil so completely  
and cheerfully as when they do it  
from a religious conviction._

_Blaise Pascal - 1623-1662_

-----------------------------------------

Harry entered the sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place, the green flames dying off as he stepped out onto the plush red and gold carpet. Taking his robes off, he hung them on a twisted hand protruding from the wall near the door, the hand closing as he placed the cloak on it's fingers. With a shudder Harry turned to Hermione who had been sat on the sofa.

"I hate that thing, I wish I could have ripped it out when I renovated but there's some sort of sticking curse on it, bloody thing." He stepped over to the high back chair and sat down.

"How'd it go?" Hermione was trying to act nonchalant.

"Well, they weren't too keen but they agreed, if only the two." Harry said picking up the cup of tea Hermione had just poured.

"Thanks Harry." Sipping her tea she thought for a moment. "Do we have to tell Ron?"

"Hermione Granger, how could we not tell him?" His voice was scalding. He had grown up a lot since leaving school. "He'd never forgive us."

"I suppose." She wasn't convinced, she didn't want him to get hurt. Ron may be useless with a wand but he still tried. She looked toward the portrait of Remus, who was sleeping. "Does he still turn?"

"Who?" Harry glanced round to the sleeping Remus. "Yes, last night he howled like there was no tomorrow. I wish he'd bugger off to Hogwarts on a full moon."

"Harry, how could you?" She smiled. "How's Ginny?"

"She wants to go shopping next weekend, with you." Harry said.

Hermione looked uncomfortable, how could see go shopping with her boyfriends sister and sleep with another man behind their backs. There was another reason Hermione didn't want to go, Ginny still hadn't learned how much information was _too much_. Hermione had almost choked on her chips when Ginny decided to '_let _slip' that Harry liked to tie her up and stick feathers in a place that did not need dusting. Standing in front of one of her oldest friends, seeing ripping apart a feather duster wile naked was not a nice image and one she really didn't want right now. She was glad when Harry spoke again and pulled her mind away from that sordid and rather erotic image, she wondered if Draco had a father duster, or two?

"Why are we helping Malfoy? I know he's not wanted anymore but he still a twat."

"Harry, he's not the same person he used to be, and Blaise isn't... ok, maybe Blaise is but they haven't done anything wrong and they need our help."

Harry turned to face the portrait of Remus, sleeping against the frame, the snow capped mountains glistening in the soft moonlight that flooded his picture.

"So, we're all set. I have to get back to the hospital, I'll let Draco know." Hermione turned to leave. She would go to work and after spending to night with Ron, she'd already arranged this, he was taking her to a musical. He'd gone out of his way to find the Theatre Royal and pay for tickets by hand with muggle money, she couldn't say no, it wasn't fair.

"Hermione? Do you know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" He couldn't know, how could he? _'Act casual_ was all she could think.

"I know you've been visiting him, you've been there rather a lot." Harry turned and faced her. "Do you know what you're getting into?"

------------------------------------

It had been three days since his Father had arrived and Hermione had left. Blaise still lay in his bed and the procession of former death eaters that now trampled through his house made him feel both nostalgic and uneasy. His Father had not listened to him when Draco had warned him about people coming and going at all hours. For just over a year there had only been Blaise and him coming and going from the house, Draco chose to miss off the part about all the prostitutes, and if there was suddenly mass movement in and out the house the neighbours would notice. Lucius had picked up on the word '_neighbours_' straight away.

His Father had changed, he wasn't the same man Draco knew. His eyes were always glazed over and filled with a faraway look. His voice had become cracked and empty, it used to be strong and full of life. Draco noticed that his father hadn't changed since his arrival, the rags he wore had started to smell. Draco missed the old days, he missed how it was only a month ago. The house belonging to him and Blaise, the stream of women coming for Blaise and Hermione coming for him, now, there hadn't been a single prostitute in weeks and Hermione hadn't shown up either. Draco had taken to spending most of his time in the kitchen or his room with Blaise. This became both uncomfortable and cramped at times. They had gotten used to having a whole four floors and now, now they had one room and one bed. Draco had taken to sleeping on the sofa that lay in one corner of his room. After the incident when he had woken up with Blaise' arm round him and then realised they were both stiff as poles. Draco had jumped out of bed so quickly he had ran straight into the bedside table. It hurt so much he didn't know if it would ever get erect again.

Sat now in the kitchen, Draco tried to keep his mind on his cheerios that he was chasing round with his spoon. The house was quite, he could hear Big Blonde and Jugson snoring in the back room. His Father was pacing in the study, he had hardly slept in three days and had not left the study. Draco was scared. His Father had never been like this before, he seemed on edge or on the edge ready to drop off. What had his father concocted? Didn't his father realise that the Dark Lord was dead and gone? Why was his father so blinded that he couldn't see the world had changed?

Draco heard the post hit the floor in the hallway. Post? He hadn't been expecting anything. Draco dropped his spoon into the bowl as he realised it was Hermione. He tried not run but his feet wouldn't slow down, he didn't know whether it was because it was letter from Hermione or because it was just a way to distract himself. Draco pulled himself to a stop as he saw the figure at the end of the hallway, those rags drifting round the skeletal form and those bony fingers reaching down to pick up the letters that had fallen through the, '_letter box_'? His Father would see the letter, he would find out that he had been seeing Granger, his Father would kill him.

Draco watched, his breath caught in his throat as his Father stood up, not straight, his father hadn't stood up straight since the last time Draco saw him before he was arrested. His Father was turning towards him now, Draco went cold, this was it.

"What are these?" Lucius seemed confused.

"They're letters, Father." Draco stepped forward.

Lucius scowled at Draco. "Don't be stupid boy, letters are delivered by owl, not pushed through a hole in the door."

"It's how muggles have them delivered. Its' not a quick but..." _'Shut up Draco_'.

"There's one here for you? What muggle writes to you?" Lucius turned the brown envelope over in his hand, his eyes piercing and cold.

Draco collected himself, could he do this? He would have to try, he had never lied to his father before but this was not his father. This was a creature, a creature that had the form of his father but nothing inside was vaguely reminiscent of the man he had been. "It's the only way for Herm...ia to get in touch with me."

"Who is Hermia?" His eyes narrowed on Draco, his mind twisted round this name, he could not think of any pureblood girl called Hermia.

"She was that girl who was in my bed when you arrived." Where the hell had that name come from? Draco didn't want to know, all he cared about was getting his father to believe it. Holding his hand out for the letters he looked at his father. This withered creature was so far removed from the man he grown up with, he knew this man could never be his father again.

Lucius ripped open the letter with his long, sharp fingernails, scattering the envelope across the floor in pieces. Unfolding the parchment he read it.

Draco wanted to run, he couldn't lie now. All Draco could think of was what a stupid bitch Hermione was, who the hell would sent him a letter when his father was in the house?

"Who is Green wings?"

"Me, it's my name." Thank you Hermione, she had used the coda, why hadn't he known she would. "I can't use my real name in case someone sees it."

Draco was not expecting it when his father handed him the letter. He glanced his eyes down the letter, it seemed normal enough, he couldn't see a rhyme but he would have to look later. Turning from his father, Draco walked up the stairs, his father must have been satisfied with his explanation. Running into his room he closed the door, Blaise was sitting on the edge of the bed, the cover pulled round him.

"Am I gonna get any clothes?"

"I'll sort you some out, I'll get some later." Draco ran over to the table and laid the letter out on it. He couldn't see anything special in it, just the same normal stuff.

_My Darling Green Wings,_

_I need to see you,  
I miss you much and you must  
understand that I yearn for you to be  
on top of me, taking me, ready  
or not, I know we'll  
find one and other to be  
the best that there  
is, and take one another to midnight  
ecstasy. I hope to stay  
in your arms laying in  
that soft and warm bed  
with you deep in me, in that dark room._

_Your,_

_Lady In Red_

_I know how you hang,  
on my last word._

"What the fuck is she on about?" Draco couldn't understand why Granger was sending him such a letter now. Didn't she realise how bad it was here? Why should she, she wasn't here.

"What's wrong, mate?" Blaise had stood up and, holding the sheet round his waist, walked over to Draco and was now looking over his shoulder.

Draco stood up, throwing the letter down the table, it didn't make any sense. "What the hell is she on about, mate? Right now I don't need fucking love letters, I need a way out."

Dropping on the bed Draco thought of the last time she had been there, they had made love passionately. He had made love to her as if she was the only person in the world and now, it would be the last time he would ever have sex again. "I know you hang on my last word... Who the fuck does she think she is?" Kicking the side table Draco stood and looked out of the window across the sea. It was an odd sight, the skies were swarming with seagulls, all of them diving into the cold grey waters. "I'm glad she enjoyed it but she didn't have to write to me and tell me."

Blaise was reading the letter himself, he couldn't understand what Granger was doing. He always thought she was so clever but to do this, to write to his mate while Lucius was in the house. Pulling the sheet tighter around him, the soft cotton cool against his skin. He could remember the last time he had felt something cool against his skin. He was on top of her, Sugar's soft skin brushing against him, her hot breath on his neck. She had such a lovely body and her strong thighs had felt so soft against his ears. His groin was starting to get hot, he could feel the blood rushing to it, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't ask Draco to leave, not now. Looking down at the letter Blaise read over it. Event he letter made his heart beat quicker, he knew that he couldn't stand up now, he didn't want Draco to see the mast that was sticking up. He may be close to Draco but that would be a little too much closeness for either of them.

_------------------------------------_

It had been four hours since he had come upstairs with the letter. Draco now watched the sea roll as he thought about the letters they had sent to each other, could there be a clue in one of them. "I can't believe Granger would write a letter that made no sense, for Merlin's sake, even if there was a secret message, you think she'd have at least written a clue. Stupid bitch."

"What I don't understand." Blaise had read the letter over and over and he couldn't see anything that would indicate a message. "Why has she written this at the bottom? It fits perfectly with the rest of the letter."

"Oh, _I know you hand on my last word_, what a fucking horrid, lovey dovey, statement." He knew she was trying to say some thing but what? "_You hang on my last word_, please. I'm going to be sick" Draco wanted to scream, he was so frustrated. His father had become a empty shell who thought it was right to hurt those around him just as much as those he hated, his best mate had become a prisoner and Granger, the smartest person he knew had become a drivelling idiot. It was then he realised it. "Blaise, read out the last word of every line."

"Wings, you must be ready we'll be there midnight stay in bed room... Merlin's saggy left testicle." Blaise was amazed. "You must be ready, we'll be there midnight, stay in bed room. That's the message."

"She's coming here, at midnight?" Draco was confused.

"Not she, we?" Blaise was just as confused. "Draco, mate. You think that she's got a few people together to help us get out?"

"Who would help us?" Draco knew the answer, no one. Why was he getting so enthusiastic, there was no one coming to save them, not one person in the wizarding world cared about them and only Hermione knew where they were. "There's no one coming, no one would help us, Blaise."

"No." Blaise turned to face Draco, the sheet pulling on his a little. "But there are people who would help _her._"

This was true, she had lots of friends, and there were lots of people who would help her, but if she told them what she was going to do, would they still help her?

"Draco!" Jugson called from down stairs. "Draco! Get down here."

"I have to go, mate." Draco didn't want to leave the room, he didn't want to leave the room.

"Just be back for midnight." Blaise didn't know if he should believe it or not, but he supposed it would be better to believe in hope than lose himself in despair , which was all he had left in this room. Glancing up he watched Draco leave the room and close the door, locking it behind him. There was another six hours till midnight.

------------------------------------

Lucius stood by the window, his twisted figure picked out by the setting sun. The room was full, at least ten men now stood with evil intent where, only hours ago, two had laid with pleasurable intent. The room smelt of stale sweat and the scent of old clothes clung in the air as Draco walked in.

"Hello Draco." Said a voice beside him.

"Nott." Draco couldn't believe it, Theodore Nott was in _his _house. Looking round Draco could see a few he knew. Jugson was stood near the cabinet, Big Blonde was by the window with Lucius. Yaxley was sat on the sofa and Nott was stood by the door, Roockwood and Rosier drifted round the room. The rest of the room he did not know and he didn't really want to know. He couldn't understand it, this should be everything he wanted, this should be perfect.

"Welcome everyone." Lucius didn't turn round. "I am glad our Lords call still has power. There is much we must discuss, much I have thought. Though, there is someone here that our Dark Lord would not have in his midst, One here who should not be. Someone here ran from the service of our Lord. Someone here ran screaming and so should not be here." Lucius turned slowly, his wand held tight and the look he held twisted his face into a distortion of pure evil.

For a split second Draco saw his Lucius' eyes flash toward him. But they weren't looking at him, they were looking behind him, behind him toward...

"Theodore Nott."

Draco span round, Nott was staring in disbelief and horror. He was pushing himself up against the wall near the doorway as Lucius stepped toward him, those rags like deaths shroud, his face almost a skull with it's flesh hanging from it. "You ran when your Lord needed you? You ran screaming like a child."

"Mr Malfoy, please, Mr Malfoy.." Nott was punishing himself so hard up against the wall Draco was sure he was going to go through it.

"I am your _Lord_... Avada Kedavra!"

The curse hit Nott in the head and he fell to the floor. Draco turned slowly from the body of his dead class mate. His father had gone mad.

"You will follow me now, the reign of the New Dark Lord, shall begin tonight."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, hope you liked it, getting a little more twisted, ain't it?...**

**R&R, let me know what you think. **

**May I thank everyone who had reviewed so far; MatoakaWilde, xx-mrs-Emmett-xx, LUVYDUVY, Dracrashed, PotterEntourage, reader101 & my greatest critic Orbthesela. Thank you all for your continuing support and reviews, keep them coming.**

**And to Orbthesela, sorry hun, I just had to kill Theodore. **

Beta's note:

That's ok, we hate Nott, that's why we keep killing him, although next time it's Blaise's turn, he hasn't done it yet...


	11. The Phoenix Rises

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 - The Phoenix Rises.**

_Once more into the breach,  
dear friends, once more.  
Henry V - Act III, Scene I. _

-----------------------------------------

Turning over in bed, he pushed the strands of ginger hair out of his face and looked at the lover that would be his wife. Running his hand down her side, letting his finger tips brush against the soft skin of her breast, he looked at her brown hair. Wondering what it would be like tonight he rolled over. Why had Harry called this meeting, they had not met in over a year - what was going on?

Pulling himself out of bed the bed, Ron let the sheet flop back over Hermione. Looking out of the window he saw the green, lush land stretching out before him. The Burrow was so peaceful on a morning and this morning was no exception. Now they no longer went to school it was harmony, except when Ginny was home. The clock read ten thirty, the meal had been wonderful last night and the show, well, Hermione liked it. Ron didn't think it was his thing. A guy in a mask singing about loving a singer or something or other, he really didn't understand it.

Pulling his trousers on, he made his way downstairs. His mother was in the garden hanging the washing out. Her wand flicking the sheets up and the pegs dancing along the line to secure them. Picking up a cup, Ron filled it with tea and walked out into the garden.

"Ronald Wealsey, put some shoes on." His mother said as he crossed the door.

"Mum, I'll be fine." Glancing round Ron couldn't see him. "Mum, where's Kreacher?"

"In the broom cupboard." Flicking her wand the final sheet drifted onto the line. "He's cleaning the brooms. It was nice of Harry to loan him to us."

"Mum, Harry gave him to us."

Sipping his tea, Ron basked in the warm sunshine. He still remembered how delighted his mum had been when Harry had asked if they'd like Kreacher. Ron wasn't too pleased, he knew the reason Harry wanted rid of him. Hermione hadn't been pleased either, she was still harping on about SPEW. Stepping aside Ron let his mum into the house.

"Nonsense, a house elf is too expensive to just give away." Molly walked into the house. "Harry said, we could borrow him for a while until he needed him back."

"Yeah, only cos you wouldn't take him other wise." Ron tried to say this under his breath, but as usual, his mum had heard.

Molly turned round and faced her son. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing mum, just that you are as proud as any of us and you don't want had outs." His mum was grasped tightly in her hand so stepping away he continued, carefully. "If Harry had said he was giving us that foul, bad tempered creature you would have refused."

"And so I would."

Ron was expecting a blast across his arse any second. His mum wasn't one to be told better by her sons. Only last night, Charlie had corrected her about something and she'd cracked him one with the spoon she was stirring the soup with. Mind, Ron couldn't contest the fact that Harry had helped them, a lot and he'd never let it look like charity, which was rather hard considering the money he had and they didn't. Most of the things he'd given them he'd done through Ginny. And with Hermione being almost family now, she had helped out when she could.

"We may not have much money, but we have family, always remember that." Molly walked in the house leaving Ron to think on her sentence, she never realised how much he already understood. "Good morning Hermione, my dear."

"Morning Mrs We... Molly."

Ron knew the look his mum had given Hermione, it was that '_I'm not Mrs Weasley to you, am I?_' look. Hermione did have a habit of forgetting she was his girlfriend, and that wasn't always a good thing. Ron watched as Hermione stepped out into the garden, her loose blouse tails fluttering in the breeze and her skirt wafting against her legs, to Ron, she looked like a goddess. He could see almost every stand of hair shimmering in the sunlit breeze and her soft skin reflecting the radiance of total beauty. '_Merlin's beard, I'm going soft._'

Stepping over to him she kissed him on the cheek. "Morning Ron."

"Why do you never call me darling or honey?" He tried to act casual but this had been on his mind for a long time now.

"It's just not me, Ron. I'm not one for fluffy names, you now me better than that."

Ron turned to say something but the loud crack stopped him. Both turned toward the end of the garden, Fleur was standing just beyond the gate. Her hair long and tied back, the white summer dress fluttering in the breeze with her 'Witchatar' hand bag, that Hermione had once referred to as 'Simply divine', under her left arm and wand in hand.

"Allo, Ron, 'Ermione." Her thick French accent still chilled Rons bones. He couldn't believe his brother had married her. "'Arry said 'e'll be along soon." Fleur walked past toward the house.

"What? When did you see him?" Ron turned to face Fleur, his face a perplexed question.

"'E is visiting, Dobby. I never knew 'e talked to 'imself." And with that Fleur walked into the kitchen to greet Molly. The soft chatter of the two woman engaged in conversation about the latest fashions in Paris or how their husbands were doing droned out of the kitchen window like a swarm of bees.

"Harry's taking to himself?"

"No Ron, He's talking to Dobby." Hermione said. '_Merlin, Ron could be dim, sometimes._'

Ron turned to ask what she was talking about but he could see from the vague, faraway look on her face he should just wait, and ask her later. Hermione was far away on that little plot of land beside the sea, that beautiful, yet barren land where they had laid Dobby to rest over a year ago. She hoped Harry would be ok, how many more people could he lose?

"Come on, let's get in and help your mum."

"Help mum? Mione, I work now, I do enough work during the week."

She took his arm and lead him toward the house. "IF that's your attitude then who's going to make the dinner when we live together? We both work remember Ron, and if you won't do anything then why should I?"

"Ok, Ok, you win."

--------------------------------------------

"Draco, you've been sat on that bed for an hour." Blaise still had his head in the letter Hermione had sent that morning.

"What else can I do?" Draco couldn't believe she'd sent such a daft letter. What a thing to do to him. She knew his father was alive, she must know that his mind had been twisted by his time at Azkaban. What was she doing? "You want me to do a little dance?"

"Well, you could get my wand, it would help." Blaise wanted his wand now, he hadn't carried it around with him for months, it was probably a good thing he hadn't had it with him that morning. He'd still been asleep when Big Blonde had grabbed his shoulders and thrown him into the chair. He could wake up quick, but not quick enough. The ropes were round him before he knew what was happening. If he'd had his wand it would have been different, where was he going to keep it? He was naked. "Draco, go and get me some clothes and grab my wand while you're there. Draco?"

"Mate, if I go in your room my Father might hear and he'll want to know why I was in there, you can manage without your wand for few hours can't you?"

"I just want it in my hands. Draco, I want to feel my wand so I know I'm safe."

"If you want to get hold of your wand just put your hand between your legs."

"Funny fucker, aren't ya?" Blaise did find it a little funny, but he wasn't about to laugh. "When you going to get it then?"

"Later, mate, later." Draco knew something was happening, soon he would be able to slip into Blaise' room and grab his clothes and wand. "Just wait till there all occupied."

"What are you talking about? Occupied? Them downstairs or the toilets?"

This made them both laugh, it felt good to laugh again. Looking out of the window, the two seagulls drifted over the sea and Draco wondered what Hermione had been going on about and when she would be back. Back in his arms. Back in his bed?

--------------------------------------------

The room had started to fill up, Hermione was sat with Ron on the long sofa and George was sat with Luna on the long table, who had just turned up out of nowhere. Fidelis was popping in and out with trays of tea and cakes. His little feet could be heard scuttling around between the people in the room even when he couldn't be seen. Lee Jordan had turned up with Hannah Abbot & Dennis Creevey After saying their hello's they had sat with George and Luna, who was now rambling on about how her father was sure the evil powers were rising again.

"So, Harry. Why exactly have you called us together?"

"I hope it's for a good reason." The voice boomed from the doorway.

"Kingsley, my old friend."

"Hello Sirius." Kingsley Shackelbolt stepped into the room followed by a rather cute, pink-cheeked witch with long black hair. Kingsley turned to Harry. "You remember Hestia?"

"Hello." Harry did remember her, she had been at most of the Order's meetings he had attended. She hadn't seemed to change a bit, her face still full of life but now a few strands of grey were mixed with that black head of hair. "How's the ministry?"

"Going well." Kingsley took a jam tart from the tray Fidelis had left on the small table. "We're almost ready to start re-integrating some of the lower death eaters back into society."

"Is that wise?" Ron was still sat with Hermione and not really been paying much attention to the conversations around him. "Do we really want them back Kingsley?"

"They are people Ron, you can't lock them up forever, not for one mistake." Hermione had always been a little willing to live and let live.

Fidelis was stood in front of the fire arranging the rug, again when the green flames shot up form the hearth making the little house elf jump and screech with surprise. Harry turned to see what the commotion was as George, Dennis and Ron started laughing at the sight of the, terrified, house elf hanging off the chandelier. The sound of the hammering on the front door boomed through the house and Fidelis let go of the chandelier and vanished, inches from Kingsley's head.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Neville stepped out of the fireplace and shock Harry's hand as Minerva and Ginny dusted themselves down. "Hagrid couldn't fit in the chimney, so he's aparated here."

"That'll be him at the door. Hello Neville, how's that class of third years you were having trouble with last week?" Remus asked from his portrait. Sirius had joined him and they were both surveying the assembling crowed.

"'Arry!" The loud voice shook the walls as Hagrid squeezed through the doorway, a lump of paster falling onto his head. Stomping over he wrapped his massive arms round Harry and, after the fifth attempt by Harry to catch his attention Hermione walked over.

"Hagrid, Harry can't breath."

"'Ello 'Ermione." Letting go of Harry, who stepped back to catch his breath. "Sorry 'Arry." Turing round to look behind him, Hagrid greet everyone with a broad smile. "Aberforth is comin' along when 'e's closed."

--------------------------------------------

It had taken over an hour for everyone invited, and some not, to arrive. Fidelis was popping in and out, like an epileptic fairy-light, seeing to the needs of the guests. Harry had gone round and spoken to everyone and thanked them for coming. The room had started to get a little hotter and so most coats had been removed and left in the hallway. Dedalus was wearing his trademark violet top hat, which didn't really go with his brown coat and black suit but he was old and a little eccentric. Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur Weasley, had arrived laden with food which had promptly been given to Fidelis who had aparated it to the kitchen and agreed to have it ready when the meeting was over. Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith had arrived a little after seven, the last to turn up.

"I'm glad you're all here." Harry had started. "I know it has been a long time since we have all been together like this."

"Hey, Sirius, it's like the Order's together again."

"The Order?" Michael looked puzzled. "I thought we were here because we were all part of the DA?"

"What's the DA?" Hagrid was leaned against the wall as there were no seats that accommodate his size. He couldn't remember a DA, he knew about the Order, he'd been in it long enough but this DA?

"The DA is was a group of students from Hogwarts." The soft voice drifted from a portrait on the opposite wall to Remus and Sirius. "They called themselves Dumbledore's Army, a term I found to be rather amusing, myself." Dumbledore sat down in the portrait and looked out at those his true self had known so well.

"So if this is a meeting of the Order of the Pheonix and Dumbeldores Army, what are we called?" Dennis looked round for some kind of answer.

"Dumbledore's Phoenix?" Ron said.

"Shut up Ronald." Molly swiped her hand across his ear. "Harry wants to talk about something important."

The room fell silent and everyone turned to Harry, who had, until now, been letting them chat amongst themselves. He had been in this position before and it still wasn't comfortable. Looking round at all those eyes staring back at him, waiting for him to say something was at best, unnerving. He felt a slight warmth at the thought that they were all still so wiling to answer his call, even thought it had been more than a year since they had all met like this. So much had happened and so many had died. He looked round and thought of those who weren't there, those of the groups that had died in the service of the Order or the Army, could he really ask these to possibly do the same? And why the hell hadn't he just informed the ministry, why had he taken it upon himself to raise the army and go after the bag guys? Did it matter now? They were here.

"It has been a long time since we were all stood together, it's been over a year for a lot of us and we have lost a lot of good people but now..." They would either agree with him or walk out. '_Here goes._' "Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban, he's back in England and he's raising and army."

"And what the fuck are we supposed to do about it?" Ron looked indigently at Harry. "You said your self, we're not at school anymore. Why can't we just had this over to the ministry? Kingsley, you'll agree?"

"I came here knowing what Harry was going to say." Turning to the room. "If we tell the public, there would be a mass panic, we must deal with behind closed doors."

Hermione wondered what they were doing, would she be able to save Draco in time? Would she be able to stop anyone killing him? Did she really want to save him? Looking at Ron she thought of the times they had sparred, times they had laughed and cried and most of all, the times they had stood side by side, could she really go so far behind his back that he could not see her for the darkness?

"I think you're all fucking mad."

"Ronald Bilius Weasely!" Molly slapped Ron hard round the head.

--------------  
**Author's Notes:**

**OK, There's chapter 11, hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
The stories getting a little twisted but we'll get back to Hermione and Draco soon, (I think).  
Well, R&R people, I love to know what you think.**


	12. The Rise Of Lord Lucius

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: The Rise of Lord Lucius **

_It is always darkest,  
before the dawn._

_Ancient Proverb_

-----------------------------------------

The group had been growing all evening as more and more had arrived at the large house in Burnham-on-Sea. Draco gave up trying to keep track after the first hour, he had been given the job of seeing to his father's guests with tea and coffee. Draco wasn't keen on being treat like a house elf but his father had made it clear ,that because he hadn't had the fore thought to employ a house elf, he would do they job. Alecto and Amycus Carrow had arrived a little after ten, shortly followed by Crabbe and Goyle with their sons, who were still glutens.

"Another muffin, Draco." Gregory said.

"Get it yourself." Draco had retorted. To which his Father had turned on him, that evil, blank look in his eyes.

"You will see to my guests, Draco, or I will have no hesitation in letting you take Mr Zabini's place." Lucius pointed his wand at Draco. "Now move."

Draco had moved fast. Pushing past Yaxley, he ran into the kitchen, he couldn't believe it, his father had actually pointed his wand at him and threatened him. Looking across to Theodore Nott's dead body, laid against the back door Draco wondered what was wrong with his father. Picking up another plate of muffins, Blaise had bought weeks ago, he carried it out to the two waiting boys who had once served him. This was not how he had dreamed his Fathers return would turn out. Passing between Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Draco handed the plate to Vincent Crabbe, Draco then turned to leave.

"Hey, where's my butterbeer?" Vincent held out a stumpy hand, feeling drunk on the power of being able to order Draco Malfoy around.

Draco was about to scream at him, to tell him to fuck off and ask the little fat kid, where the hell he expected Draco to get butterbeer from and then slam his face into the drinks cabinet but his Lucius beat him to it. Turning on Vincent, Lucius cold voice chilled the room.

"He may not be bright enough to employ a house elf, but he is not your servant, boy. If you wanted a _butterbeer_ you should have had the whit and foresight to bring some your self."

Draco shuddered, Lucius move like a wraith, those rags flowing round his skeletal body as if it weren't there. His hands almost bones and the nails, so long and thin reminded Draco of the Wendigo, the mythical beast from Australia. All those books did have their uses. Lucius wasn't a man anymore, he was something else, something colder and more malicious. A creature so tormented that even pain would be something better. Moving off Draco glanced at the clock in the hallway, half past eleven. He would have to get Blaise his clothes and wand, Hermione would be here soon. Lucius had started speaking to the people in the room, they seemed transfixed, Draco wanted to move, he had to leave but the plans his Father had may be important.

"We have for too long, been cast down. Our ways are that of darkness, that of truth for there is only one truth and that is the truth of death. We are the true highers to this world for we are the ones who have fought so long for it. And we are the ones who will take it."

"With you leading us, Lucius?"

"Yes, Rudolphus, with me leading you. We will break down the doors of those who have hidden from us for so long and we shall shatter the chains of rule upon our rocks as the ocean shatters the bow of a ship. I will walk ahead and darken your way, we shall rise into the night like a shadow upon the land, casting death where ever I go." Turning he looked at each of them individually. "We shall take back that wish is our, we shall reclaim the throne that has been lost to us and we, we shall take our place as he heads of this shabby world and no muggle will ever call us outcasts or freaks." His voice rising to a shout. "We are pure of blood and we are the ones who will rule this world. I will lead you to salvation."

Draco had heard enough, the room had erupted in cheers and howls. The plate of muffins had fallen to the floor as the two fat little fools had risen to their feet to applaud this ideal of darkness, this legacy of death. Draco wanted to join them, he wanted to clap. Everything Lucius had said was everything he thought he had wanted but, now. Stood with prospect of this becoming a reality he had to ask himself; '_Was it worth it?_' To gain the world he would lose his father, '_I have already lost my Father._' Draco slipped away quietly. Closing the door to the stairs he softly strode up them to the third floor and into Blaise's room.

The shouts and applause could still be heard, even up here, they were going mad, Lucius had infected them all with absolute madness. Draco had lived in this world, he had seen how they would fight for it and he had to find a way out. Pulling a shirt and trousers from the wardrobe Draco picked up the wand from the side table and left the room. It felt like a lifetime had passed since a woman had been in that room.

Shutting the door behind him Draco heard footfalls coming up the stairs. Moving back against the wall Draco waited to see who it was. The foot steps were getting closer up the stairs. Taking his wand from his waist band Draco stood and waited. The stubby fingers appeared round the corner, then a hand and arm. Finally the fat figure of Vincent Crabbe came round the corner and eyes Draco. He had had slipped away from the crowd to find out where his old master was.

"What you doing, Draco?"

"I'm sorting out some clothes, I can't go with Lucius dressed like this, can I?"

"Suppose not." Vincent eyed the clothes in Dracos arms. He may be stupid but something didn't add up. "When did you start calling your Father by his first name?"

'_Fuck_'. Pulling his wand out swiftly, he had a split second to do this, but what, he had never killed before, Granger would hate him if he started now. "Petrificus Totalus." The curse shot form the end of his wand. Vincent had gone for his in his robes but it was too late, the curse hit him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor as if he were a solid statue. The shouting was still going on downstairs, with any luck, no one had hear Vincent hit the floor. Turning toward the door to the fourth floor staircase Draco ran up it. His heart pounding, if anyone found Vincent he was in trouble, how could he get out of it? If he turned and ran down the stairs now he could claim that Crabbe had attacked him, he did have his wand out but that wouldn't explain why he was up here. It was too late now, Draco was stood at the door to his room, it was almost midnight, he could do nothing but make sure that his best mate was safe and try and be ready for whatever was to come.

----------------------------------------

Running into the room Draco threw the trousers and shirt at Blaise.

"Get dressed."

"What the fucks going on Draco? Sounds like a hoard of fucking Centaurs down there." Blaise stood up.

Draco turned around as his friend padded across the room and looked at the clothes on the bed.

"It's Luc.. My Father and a load of death eaters. They plan to take over the world."

"You're shitting me? Mate, where's my wand?"

Draco pulled the wand form his waist band. "Sorry, its here." He turned to give it to Blaise but as he did so he saw that Blaise was still naked. The nausea that came with seeing his best friend naked was re-enforced by the fact Blaise was stiff as a flag pole. "Fuck sake, mate, you could have warned me."

"Sorry, not like I've had a chance to relieve him." Picking up the wand Blaise turned and tried to sought out a pair of sock from the bedside draw. "Thanks."

"What are you doing?" Draco couldn't believe it, he was shaking from the experience downstairs and now his mate was walking round his room naked, without a care.

"Looking for some socks." Pulling the first draw open he glanced down at a row of neat boxer shorts. "Maybe not this one."

"Mate, you're fucking naked and you're worried about socks?" Was he for real?

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have taken them off in the first place, they were my favourite pair you know." Glancing at the clock he noticed it was just coming onto midnight. "She'll be here soon."

"Who?" Draco had been looking out of the window at the seagulls that were still flying in circles just in front of the house. He wondered if he would ever feel the freedom they had. His body ached from the running around he had done that day, waiting, hand and foot, on that group of death eaters. Waiting with anticipation for Grangers arrival, why was he so anxious about her coming back? Why did his heart quicken when he thought of her, he could feel his trousers pulling against his manhood even now and he had only just thought about her coming... Granger coming, sat astride him with her soft bountiful breasts hanging down in his face as she gently rocked back and forth, her nails digging into his chest as she slammed her thighs round his body...

"Draco!" The shout was Rodolphus. "Draco, get down here you worthless creature."

"I have to go, mate. I'll be back as soon as I can." Draco walked toward the door.

"Draco, it's only a few seconds till midnight. Wait." Blaise had found a pair of socks and, even thought they were a little small, had pulled them on. He now stood waiting, he didn't want Draco to go downstairs, he knew that there a good chance that if Draco went, he would never see him again. "Come on, mate."

"Draco!" Rodolphus was almost screaming now.

"If he comes up here we'll be dead in seconds. I'll come back, just tell Herm... Granger to wait."

It wasn't the fact he was going downstairs that made Blaise raise an eyebrow and give his departing friend a very odd look. It was almost midnight and he'd been trapped in this room for three days, his wand taken from him, he wasn't about to risk salvation. Pulling his trousers onto the floor to get his legs in, he didn't see the green flames erupt in the fire place.

"Nice view."

He knew that voice, it was almost welcome.

"Granger." Blaise didn't think, he just turned. "Wasn't sure that you'd come."

"Well, if I'd have known this is what I'd be greeted with I wouldn't have." Her wand was held out toward him, she could see his wand next to him on the bed. She didn't want a fight but things had changed a little, she wasn't sure what had happened since she'd been away, but from what she'd heard from Harry, it was bad.

"You're complaining?" Blaise raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong, you never seen one this big?" He looked at her, he could see the want in her eyes.

"You know Blaise, you Slytherins never change, you're always snakes at heart." She tried to keep her eyes on him, the green catching her pupils making them seem more seductive.

"Bet you'd love a bit of this snake." Blaise took hold of himself and shook it toward Hermione.

"Mr Zabini!" The thick scotch accent filed the room. "Put some clothes on, young man."

"Professor McGonagall!" Blaise dropped to the floor behind the bed at the sight of his old transfiguration teacher. Pulling his clothes off the bed he tried to get dressed without standing up.

"Where's Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall scanned the room.

"They're both downstairs." Blaise was laid on the floor so he could zip up his trousers. Standing, he pulled on his shirt. "We have to wait here for him."

"Mr Zabini, we have no intention of waiting here."

The fireplace blazed to life with green flames once again.

"What the fuck is this, the annual wizard bedroom convention?" Blaise had quickly grabbed his wand and was now stood at the end of his bed as more students he recognised from his time at Hogwarts appeared from in fireplace. Dennis Creevey, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom and finally Luna Lovegood. '_Great, loony's here._' The fire sparked again and this time it had only one occupant, for a second he thought he was seeing a ghost in the flames and then he recognised the man stepping from the flames.

"Aberforth" It was the owner of the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. "What are you doing here? We don't owe you anything."

"No, you don't, you're paid up till next month, I'm here because Harry asked me to come."

"Thank Merlin." For a second there Blaise thought there might be a problem with the six hundred Galleons a month, he had been sending for the firewhiskey. "Harry asked you?" He suddenly realised this seemed a little more than a simple rescue mission.

"Ooh, you can see the light in his head." Luna was starring at Blaise's shaved scalp. "When do we attack, Hermione?"

His eyes widened, had Loony just said that? "Granger, what's going on?"

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Right, firstly, this was not meant to end up this long, well actually this was not meant to be a stand alone chapter.. it was meant to be just a precursor couple of paragraphs before what happens in Chapter 13 but, me being me I let it run it's self and ended up with this. Now at least we can get straight to it... pardon the pun.**

**Well R&R and I might put the next chapter up quick to ease your anticipation... evil snigger**


	13. We Brave Few

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: We Brave Few**

_When shall we three meet again,  
in thunder,lightning, or in rain?  
When the hurlyburly's done,  
When the battle 's lost and won". _

_Macbeth Act I, Scene I. _

-----------------------------------------

The study was full of Death Eaters, all were looking toward Lucius as Draco walked in and stood in the doorway. Looking round the room, he could see the faces of everyone turning to Lucius, their wands held tight in their hands and their robes laid over their shoulders, ready to leave. The atmosphere was electric, as Lucius drifted around like a ghost in his long rags, his words seemed to capture the attention of all the Death Eaters.

"Too long have we been the ones to cower in the darkness. Too long have we been the ones who have been ruled and lorded over, now we will be the ones to rule, we will be the lords. Our time is coming and we will take our place within the world, no more will we hide from those who would fear us, let them fear us, we are to be feared. This world should be ours." Turing, Lucius flowed towards Draco.

Leaning over Lucius grasped his son with long thin fingers that reminded Draco of the pictures of Death he had seen in the muggle books. Draco could feel the cold seeping through his shirt and into his skin, the cold eyes looking through his soul. He wanted to pull free and run, run from this creature that once had been his Father.

"You Draco, my son, will be at my side when we go from this place that you found for us. You will be by my side when we take flight, like the witches of old." His face twisted in an horrid image of pleasure. His wand waving violently in the air. "You will stand by my side when we sweep away those who would stand against us. The witching hour is almost upon us and then, we shall ride out." Releasing Draco he flowed like a ghost toward Big Blonde who was stood by the window.

'_My Father's gone mad._' Draco started to step back, away from the crowd.

"We shall cover the skies in black, extinguish the stars, cut down the traitors and mudbloods, then watch the rivers run red with the blood of our enemies. Watch the skies light up with the fires of their bodies and the screams of their children."

'_Even the Dark Lord wasn't this melodramatic._' Draco was in the hallway now and slowly moving toward the door that would lead to the apartment. Everyone was still transfixed on Lucius, the room was shivering with anticipation. Draco edged along the wall, it would be midnight soon and he had to be in his bedroom, Hermione would be here soon to save him. '_I need saving?_' Wands were raised high, their large black robes were ready to pulled from their places around the room and thrown on. Great silver masks appeared out of the air. Draco edged toward the door.

The clock struck twelve...

"Confringo!" The words rang out and the door shattered sending splinters up the hallway, covering Draco who held his arms up to protect himself. Suddenly the apartment door flew open and hit the wall only inches away from Draco.

"Stupefy!" The red light shot from Ron Weasley's wand, hitting Rodolphus in the face, making him fall to the floor. Ron ran in through the shattered remains of the door with Harry Potter close behind him.

Big Blonde had his wand at the ready.. "Crucio."

The curse flew over Harry's head and hit the wall as Hagrid ran in, followed by a number of people Draco knew well and also despised. He couldn't see Hermione, had she come? Professor McGonagall ran into the hallway from the apartment door, her wand at the ready.

"Incarcerous." McGonagall's spell hit Yaxley.

Draco took his wand from his waist band, he could hear Lucius screaming orders for protection. A curse flew past Drco and hit the wall as Aberfoth came barrelling from the staircase followed by Dennis Creevey, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood... '_What's she doing here? I'm getting saved by Looney?_'

"Sectumsempra!" Harry's voice rang out, followed by a scream from Jugson.

"Crucio! You bastard!"

Draco turned, Blaise had run in, his wand high aimed at Big Blonde.

"Crucio! Defodio!" Blaise was running at Big Blonde now, his curses flying at the large man who was now pinned against the window. "Crucio!"

The curse hit Big Blonde in the face, screaming he fell to the floor. Blaise didn't stop. He kept running at the large man now laying on the floor screaming as Blaise shouted the curse over and over. Hargrid had taken hold of Rabastan and slammed him into a wall as Draco felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder. Turning, he saw Hermione's smiling face,

"Come on Malfoy, we're leaving."

"Blaise." Draco pointed his wand at his large friend who was still hurling curses at Big Blonde. As he turned to look at Blaise he saw Mr Crabbe coming toward him, rasing his wand quickly Draco opened his mouth to cast but Hermione had seen the advancing death eater.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt shot from her wand, passing Draco by millimeters, and hit Crabbe in the chest. Crabbe was shot back and slammed into Lucius who fell forward into Molly Weasley. Draco couldn't believe it, he had not killed Vincent because he thought Granger would hate him for it, now he wished he had. Draco could fell himself being dragged towards the stairs.

"Blaise! Granger, I'm not leaving him." Draco pulled himself from Hermione's grip and ran to his friend. Pushing past Rodolphus, he jammed his elbow in the tall mans ribcage, winding him. Rodolphus lashed out and caught Draco above the eye, slashing his skin open. Quickly turning, Draco kicked Rodolphus swiftly in the grion.and then turned to find Amycus Carrow was stood in his path. "Incendio!" Carrow's robes burst into flame sending her screaming through the room. A curse missed Draco as he reached Blaise. "Mate, we got to go."

"You traitor!" Lucius screamed as he saw Draco turning to run. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green shot fired from Lucius' wand, Blaise pushed Draco to the side and the bolt of light missed them both, but hit Big Blonde in the face.

"At least he's not in pain anymore." Was all Blaise said before turning back to Lucius and raising his wand, he looked at the Wizard who had once meant to much to him, he couldn't. Draco had his wand raised toward Lucius, but he too, seemed to be having trouble firing on a man who was no longer the person he remembered. Lucius had his wand ready, he wasn't going to have doubts.

"Deprimo." Ginny's curse hit Lucius hard and he fell to the floor. "Run, you two."

Neither Blaise or Draco needed telling twice. They jumped over the body Lucius and ran toward Hermione. Curses and counter curses were flying through the air.

"Avada Kedevra!" The curse hit Michael Corner in the stomach, falling back he smashed a vase. Gregory Goyle smiled at himself then Charlie Weasley elbowed him in the face and Gregory fell to floor holding his face as blood poured form between his fingers.

"I liked that vase, bastard, Corner. Crucio!" Blaise hit Alecto Carrow full on, he screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Incendio!" Dennis hit Jugson as she tried to stand, screaming she ran for the window and jumped. Denis didn't see Rodolphus behind him.

"Crucio!" Rodolphus' wand was almost touching Dennis as the curse flew out at hit him. Dennis fell to the floor. Turning, Rodolphus was hit with a Descendo hex, cast by Luna. Rodolphus quickly fell through the floor, his landing on the rubbish in the cellar sounded out his shouts.

Running down the hallway toward Hermione, Blaise saw Alecto Carrow aparate in front of him with his wand at the ready.

"Avada Kedavra!" Blaise held his wand out. Alecto Carrow opened his mouth, but the green jet hit him in the face and he fell to the floor.

Reaching the stairs, they followed Hermione up to Draco's room. The sounds of screaming and dying filed the house. Draco could here someone following them up the stairs, he assumed it was Harry or another of the army that had stormed the building. Bursting into the bedroom Hermione ran to the fireplace.

"Get in." They both looked at her. "Get in, one at a time."

"Why can't we get in together?" Draco didn't really want to be alone right now.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "Well, if you really want to be huddled together, like _lovers_then..."

Blaise stepped forward and into the fireplace. "No offence, mate, but I think we've been close enough over the last few days." Turning to Hermione. "Right, where'm I going?"

Throwing the floo powered at his feet she called out. "The Black family manor."

The green flames burst from the hearth and seconds later Blaise was gone. Hermione turned to Draco. "Right, now you." Hermione looked at the battered and bleeding form stood before her. Her heart was racing, was it the battle or the man? She moved closer and kissed him, he kissed back. The screams rang out from downstairs as the stepped toward the bed. Turning Hermione pushed Draco onto the bed and leaned over, kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, her hand running down his chest and stomach.

Draco lay there, his groin stiff, his head pounding with the pain from the cut but the feel of her warm lips against his were welcome. Her hand was almost on his groin, he could feel her fingers probing his waistband, she was trying to loosen his trousers.

The door burst open, a heavy pair of feet pounded into the room and Ron's voice echoed round the room.

"What the fucking _hell's_going on?"

Hermione quickly pulled away from the kiss. "What does it look like Ron?" Putting her hand on his chest Hermione pushed down to make sure Draco wouldn't move.

What had he walked in on? His girlfriend getting it on with Malfoy? It would be sick if not solely for the battle going on around them.

"He got nicked by a killing curse,." She hoped this would be good. "He collapsed on the bed and stopped breathing. I am a healer Ron, it's my duty to save life."

"So what were your lips doing attached to his?" This wasn't real, healers used spells not suction.

"I was giving him the kiss of life Ron, I was taught it by my parents. I've got him going now."

"I'll bet you have."

"Ron Weasley, what a thing to say."

"I'm not saying anything, Hermione _Granger_."

His words bit her, she was never keen on the nickname, Mione, but at least she knew they were her friends, Ron hadn't called her by her full name in a long time, he was upset, she had to think quickly.

"Come on Ron, help me get him up." '_Stay with the story._'

"Doesn't look like you need help doing that." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Hermione stood over Draco like a protective angel. Why was she never like this with him?

"Ronald Weasley, give Hermione a hand." Molly had stepped into the room, she had heard the last few lines of the conversation between her son and his girlfriend and all she could see was Hermione trying to help Draco and Ron being his usual, stubborn, daft self. "Ron, get Malfoy, you can go with him."

"What? I'm not going with him." Ron was not happy about this, he was being sent from the battle, why? Because some little arsehole needed looking after. "Why should I go with him?"

"Fine." Molly turned and stepped over to the bed, Draco fluttered his eyelids. Picking Draco up, Molly turned to Hermione. "Do you think you can manage him, Hermione dear?"

Hermione moved to take Draco's weight, as she slid under his shoulder, the firm body against hers sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll take him, it's not fair on Hermione to be alone with this twat." Ron stepped forward and, gently nudging Hermione out of the way he took Draco's weight and then walked toward the fire place. Draco was slipping so he hugged Ron tight round the shoulders. "Just cos I'm helping you out of here, don't mean you can get any ideas about us being friends." Stepping into the fire place, Ron turned to Hermione. "Where are we going?"

Hermione took the floo powder from her pocket and raised it to throw it, as she did this the bedroom door blew open and Lucius stepped into the room with wand raised.

"Crucio!" He hit Molly and turned to Hermione.

"Hagrids Cabin!" Throwing the floo powder the green flames engulfed Draco and Ron. The last thing they saw was Lucius raise his wand level with Hermoines and then, in unison.

"Avada..."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Dum Dum Dum...**

**I wonder where I'll go from here? **_**"To the loony bin"**_shouts my Beta..

**Well I hope you liked it, R&R please, **

**I know there's a load of you reading this and not R&Ring, please R&R, your comments are always welcome. Even if you don't like it I would like to hear why?**

**And I would like to thank my Beta, Orbthesela.**


	14. The Cold Light Of Dawn

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14; The Cold Light Of Dawn**

_No war is ever truly won.  
The loss of life makes everyone losers _

_JB_

-----------------------------------------

The green flames engulfed Ron and the dishevelled Draco. Holding her wand out toward the ghastly figure of Lucius Malfoy, self proclaimed '_New Dark Lord_'. She could see those cold grey eyes that she could remember being so full of life's evils, during the battle at the ministry when the DA had gone to save Sirius Black from death. Now she looked into the eyes of a dead man, eyes that had no soul behind them. The hand that held the wand out toward her was nothing much more than bones and white flesh. She felt as if she were looking at Death himself. The tattered robes, blackened with dirt hung off him like a curtain draped over a shop dummy. She could hardly believe that this was the same man who had ousted Dumbledore from his position at Hogwarts, was this the great man himself? She raised her wand toward him so she could not miss.

The thin lips curled in a snarl as he looked toward Hermione, his traitor of a son escaping before his eyes and this mudblood was helping him. His mind twisted by, more then a year, of Dementor feasting looked upon this child with abject hatred and pure loathing. She would die before this hour was done. His cold, unfeeling hand raised the wand to line her hers and his putrid lungs filled with air ready to say those words that would end everything of this stupid mudblood. The flames were dying, his son gone from his side, Draco Malfoy, '_The bastard son of a dead man._' Lucius Malfoy was dead. He was the Lord of Darkness, the ruler of all that was pure. His name would never be mentioned, he would be remembered as; '_He Who Is Fear_'. He raised his wand towards her, he would not miss.

There eyes locked, pure hatred seething between them. The sounds of battle were dying off down stairs. Her heart raced. His eyes glowed in the green light from the flames. Their wands ready, only one could survive.

"Avada..."

The window shattered, shards of glass spattered the room. Hermione squealed and flung herself into the fireplace for cover as Lucius howled in frustration. The large white and grey seagull, it's wings pounded through the air, its cry echoing off the walls as it dived toward _He Who Is Fear_. A claw scratching deep into the dying flesh, the powerful wing smashing the cheek. A howl of pain rose from the acrid mouth as the seagull dipped low and soared back into the air readying for another attack.

Hermione clung to the walls of the fireplace, the squawk of the seagull echoing loud round her, the screams from Lucius filling the air as the bird took another dive straight fro his head. The, sharp, hooked beak tearing into the soft flesh of his head. Hermione felt her stomach lurch, the torn flesh that splattering wall, made a horrific sound. Hair still attached and blood oozing from it slowly, to pool on the floor. Lucius screamed again raising his pallid hands to his exposed skull.

Lashing his wand out, Lucius hit the seagull hard, sending it crashing to the floor. The pain running through his body was pulsing in waves, his eyes blurred and his hand was now red with the blood flowing from the gaping wound caused by the claws. He would get even with Granger later. The black fog billowed around him, surrounding him in it's comforting darkness he called to his wand he took flight in the fog of darkness, he would find a safe hole to hide it, for now.

The seagull flapped around the floor, Hermione slowly pulled herself from the fireplace and walked over to Molly, who was still laid on the floor. Passing the flapping bird she wondered if she should try and help it, the shard of glass in it's cheek seemed deep. Hermione decided she would try and help the injured creature, once Mrs Weasley was seen to. She helped her to her feet and pointed her wand. "Accio chair." The chair that had been stood near the desk slid over and Hermione let Molly drop into it. Hermione could here footsteps coming toward the room.

"Victoria." Harry had run in and over to Victoria Frobisher.

Hermione looked round, where had Victoria come from? Harry was helping her up off the floor and sitting her on the bed. Her arm was hurt and she seemed a little battered. Hermione couldn't remember her coming to the meeting in Grimmauld place. She was about to ask and then saw the shard of glass embedded in her cheek.

"You're a seagull?" Hermione couldn't believe it, she now realised how Harry had known of her visits to Draco, she'd been spied on. She felt mortified, and scared. If they told Ron it would crush him. She looked to them, did they know what they could do to him?

Victoria had seen the look, she knew just how much damage she could do, but she wouldn't do that to Hermione, they were all young, and she didn't really have the right to say anything, all those nights she had spent in Blaise's arms without Oliver knowing. "Don't worry Mione, both me and Harry have sworn that only, need to know information is passed on to others." She tried to smile but the glass cut into her face. "Ow! We won't tell Ron."

"Let me help you with that." Harry levelled his wand at the shard of glass and was about to cast the Accio spell to remove it but Hermione placed her hand on his wand and, putting a light pressure on it, made Harry lower it.

"I'm the healer, remember?" She held her wand toward the shard of glass and then glanced at Mrs Weasley who had just started to moan. "Harry, see that Molly's ok." Focusing her eyes on Victoria she focused her mind. "I'll try and not leave a scar."

------------------------------------

"What do we do with the bodies?" Lee Jordan asked, looking round at the number of Death Eaters and Michael Corner, laid out around the floor. He had known Michael, it didn't feel right to be looking into the eyes of someone he had, only that morning, invited to the next Quidditch cup game between the Teesside Terror Hawks and the Yorkshire Dragoons. Who was going to tell Cho?

"We give our fallen a heroes burial and we just dispose of the others." Kingsley was looking round at the aftermath of the battle. He had seen many things but a fight in such close quarters, it was lucky they had only had one loss. Another name to add to the ever increasing missing persons in the ministry.

"There's another one in here." The call came from Arthur who had taken Molly into the kitchen for a nice cup of tea. _"It'll do her the world of good." _He was not surprised to find anther body in this house, but what surprised him was that is was no one he knew to be a known death eater. He heard a few people walk in. Bill and George walked over to their mum and sat with her asking how she was. Harry and Hermione followed with Kingsley, Aberforth, Zacharias and Hestia.

"She's the girl who Blaise brought home the other day." Hermione sounded so empty, all her emotion had been drained by the past few hours of fighting and as the dawn light slowly filled the room, she started crying.

------------------------------------

He had been sat there all night, waiting. At first he had got worried, after five minutes Draco had still not turned up, had something gone wrong? Blaise had considered going back but he had no floo powder. His skin still felt cold and shivers of pain running up his spine every now and then, he wasn't sure how long it would be before the effects of four, Cruciatus curses would take to fully, wear off. He had given as good as he got, that big blonde bastard wouldn't be coming back.

It had been hours since he had stepped into the fireplace at Burnham-on-Sea. Looking round the house, Blaise wondered if his dad had sat in this very room. Had his dad sat on that long sofa when he had been here with his mother? The stale air smelt horrid, could he open a window? Pulling the drapes back from their places over the windows the soft light of dawn flooded into the room, warm on his skin.

"Where are you, Draco?"

"How am I supposed to know, now close those drapes."

Blaise span round, a single portrait was still hung on the wall opposite him. The marks others covered the walls in light patches. The paper was peeling at the edges and the old fire place was marked by years of wear and tear when no one had been living here.

"I'm sorry." Blaise said, looking at the imposing gentleman sat in the portrait on the wall. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"Well, I'm not usually here but me and Hesper had an argument so I had to return for the night. Now, who are you? Although you bear a striking resemblance, you are not Ash Zabini, are you? Last I heard he was dead." The strong jawed man looked down at Blaise. The jet black hair hanging down to his shoulders and the filigreed jacket spoke wealth and power.

Blaise felt an ache in his stomach, his father again. Why did people feel the need to remind him of someone he had never known and yet, so longed to do so? "No, I'm Blaise."

"Blaise?" The old man looked down with look that screamed.. '_And that is?_'

"Blaise Zabini." He felt a lump in his throat. "Ash's son."

"I see. Has anyone ever told you that you look identical to him?" He squinted his eyes a little, looking at Blaise as if he was appraising him. "But you're a little taller, I think."

"Yeah, it's been mentioned once or twice that I look like him."

"Well, Lucretia isn't here, if that's who you've coming looking for. She's not been here for many years, my boy."

"Who are you?" Blaise knew he should have found a better way to ask but he couldn't be bothered. In the last three days he'd been tortured, watched a beautiful girl being killed. '_Sugar_'.. The thought of her broken, naked body made him feel sick. The way they had stormed in, ripped her from his arms, held her while they tied him to the chair and then, while he watched, Lucius Malfoy had asked her which family she was from.

Blaise had wanted to scream out that she was a pureblood. He didn't want her to die. But when she had answered that she had no idea what Lucius was talking about and admitted she knew nothing of wizards, Lucius had placed his wand to her exquisitely soft breast, the same one Blaise had been sucking on only a few hours before. He'd then thrown her across the room with the Crucio curse before finally ending her life. Then he had suffered the torture himself, till finally, being locked, naked in Draco's room. He didn't care anymore.

"I am Sirius Black." His hard voice spoke of passion and pride in the name he was saying, but as far as Blaise knew Sirius Black was a blood traitor, a friend of the Potters.

"Don't speak to me you, filth." Blaise turned away and looked out, toward the trees that surrounded the property. He wanted to know where Draco was. Had Granger got him out? Sirius was bellowing now, Blaise was trying not to take any notice. Letting his mind drift Blaise thought of the times they had spent in the house on the Esplanade, it hadn't been magical but there was something to be said for the simple life. Blaise had never imagined he'd have learned to cook on an '_electric hobbit_' or at that's what he thought it was, could have been a '_Cookinger_' That kitchen had been a nice place a few months ago, all those girls lining it in skimpy bikinis and laid on the floor with no clothes on.. Sugar laid naked in his arms, before being dragged away from him, then being laid on the floor, naked and dead.

Slamming his fist into the wall, Sirius complained loudly, Blaise didn't care. He had been through so much, he had lived through the battle in Hogwarts, the battle that ended so many death eaters. He had found a life for himself, maybe not a perfect one but at least one he could live with. He had even thought he had found a girl who he could spend his life with, should he never be able to return to the wizarding world. He had decided that, if it had gone any further, he was going to tell her, the truth. He'd show her his wand, she liked his wand, her soft moaning when he pushed it gently inside her for the first time in the store room. Those soft breasts heaving against his sculpted chest as she slowly ground against him, the smell of her perfume in his nose. Holding her hands down as he licked her neck and then ran his tongue down her body to her soft, warm, wet...

Something moved in the house, a door was opening and he could hear soft footsteps coming toward him. Who could have found him? He quickly closed the drapes then pushed himself behind the door, someone was right outside. Was that a voice he heard? The handle was moving slowly. Someone was coming in, someone knew he was there. Taking his wand form his jacket Blaise held it ready as the door latch retracted with a click and the door slowly started to open.

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, well, well...**

**I hope you enjoyed that, please R&R. **

**For those of you who may not get the joke about Molly and her tea – as my friend is very fond of saying, "Someone's died, put the kettle on." Having a cup of tea after a tragedy is very English thing to do, I know, I do it.**


	15. Wanting and Waiting

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15; Wanting and Waiting**

"_What a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practice to deceive. _

_Ancient Proverb_

-------------------------------------

Pushing himself flat against the wall, well, as flat as a six foot, five, brick shit house can get, he waited with his wand ready. The door sung back against him and a wand appeared.

"Lumos!"

Her recognised the voice but he couldn't put a face to it. The wand sparked into life and a beam of light searched the room, passing over the drapes and then the walls.

"Put that light out." Sirius ordered. "Do you people have no respect?" The large old man shuffled round in to face the seal hanging behind him.

"Where is he?" The girl again.

"How am I supposed to know?" Said a man's voice.

Who the hell was in the room? Who had come here looking for him? How did they know he was here? It then occurred to him, Hermione must have told them and sent them to get rid of him so he couldn't tell anyone about her and Draco, well he wasn't going to let that happen. Shifting slightly on his feet and put the ball of his foot against the door.

"You do realise he could be anywhere by now? Hermione did send him through just after midnight." The girl sounded slightly distressed, he knew that voice but he still couldn't place it.

"We'll have to have a look round the house, Hannah."

Hannah? Blaise thought for a moment, could it be Hannah Abbot? She wouldn't come here and kill him, would she? They were moving toward the door now, if he was going to do something he had to do it now. Kicking the door closed the thud resounded round the almost empty room.

"Stupefy!" Blaise shouted, wand pointing at the ginger haired man stood beside Hannah Abbot.

Bill dodged just in time and the spell hit a mirror above the fireplace, shattering it fell to the floor. The shards smashing on the bare floor.

"Blaise, wait!" Hannah shouted. "Mione sent us to pick you up. "Bill, no!"

Blaise had his wand still ready and now Bill was standing with his wand pointing at him. A wrong move from either of them and a duel would ensue.

"Will you be quiet." Sirius was getting very angry by the noise that kept disturbing him. "I may as well return to Hespa, I'm not going to get any sleep here." Sirius continued to mumble expletives as he left his portrait, calling them '_bloody children_' and '_noisy brats_'.

Blaise didn't want to drop his wand, he had only met Bill once and that was in Hogwarts during the battle. He could still see the scars that Fenrir had left him with. "Why didn't Hermione come herself?"

"She's gone to see Ron and Draco." Hannah slowly stepped forward and placed herself between the two men and their aimed wands. "Now, if you can get a hold of that testosterone for a minute gentlemen, we can leave." Hannah looked from Blaise to Bill, neither of them seemed to like the idea of dropping their wands.

Dropping his wand Blaise looked his escorts up and down, they both looked like shit. Hannah was dirty and her hair had given up trying to hold it's style. Bill's shirt was ripped and his trousers were covered in mud, what had they been doing? "Where are we going?" Blaise wasn't convinced he could trust these wizards, after all, if his own side could turn on him, there was no telling what the other side would do to him.

"Away from here, it's not safe." Hannah was now stepping towards the door, both wizards had put their wands away but she wasn't so sure they would stay away so she kept hers to hand. "Draco should be there now." '_That should get him moving._'

Blaise was going to go with them but he wanted a few answers first. "Why isn't this place safe, it's the Black family manor. Who's going to come here?"

"Kingsley is going to have to say something at the ministry." Hannah was trying to guide Blaise out while explaining. "And when he does, we believe that both the Malfoy manner, the Black manor and St Mungos will be swarmed by aurors."

Blaise was following her, he was still confused, he wanted to get the answers. "Ok, Why St Mungos?" He wished he hadn't asked that, he knew perfectly well why. "Mr Malfoy, right?" Hannah nodded. "Did you say Ron Weasley took Draco? What the fuck happened in that place?"

"Draco collapsed." Bill was taking now, walking behind Blaise. "My brother carried him to the fireplace while Hermione cleaned Vicky up. They went to Hagrids." Bill didn't trust Blaise. He knew what a capable wizard this man was and he was a Slytherin. "If you have any more questions just put them on the comments card."

"What?... Oh, very fucking funny." Blaise was the one who cracked jokes, and this wasn't the time or the place. Vicky, did he mean Frobisher? When the fuck did she turn up? He could hear their foot steps echo round the cold and empty manner house as they approached the main doors. Pulling the doors open, the soft sunlight was just reaching over the trees. He thought of the beach and the walk home with Sugar last week. The sun had been soft then. "What happened to Sugar?" He could feel Bills cold eyes on him but he had to know.

"Sugar? Who's Sugar?" Hannah didn't know anyone called Sugar.

Blaise felt mortified, she had meant so much to him and now she was probably in an unmarked grave in some cemetery where no one would ever go. "She was the muggle girl."

Bill could hear the pain in his voice, was this the same boy who had slept through most of Hogwarts without a care? Was this the Death Eater that would kill you if you had a girl he liked? The staunch pureblood Blaise 'only sleeps with blood lines' Zabini, worried about a muggle? "She's dead. We buried her in hogsmead."

"Oh, Merlin." Blaise's head dropped a little, he couldn't help it. "She had a family, her mum will be worried." Blaise couldn't believe she had touched him so deeply, she was just meant to be another woman, a lay, a shag. Looking down at himself now, the man mountain, the hunk of chocolate. He felt more like poison than chocolate. Standing on the weed filled driveway he could feel Bill and Hannah standing shoulder to shoulder with him Hannah slipped her hand into his. Their wands were out front.

--------------------------------------

"Look Ron, I don't know why you're getting so angry." Hermione sat down on the sofa.

"You Don't know...? You don't know... Could it be that you've been seeing blonde and brainless behind my back?" Ron was almost towering over her.

"Ron, calm down, it's not what you think?" Harry was holding onto Ron's arm.

The crack went unnoticed as Fidelis arrived with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of crumbling cookies. "Would master care for anything else?"

"Not what I think? What am I meant to think?"

"No thank you Fidelis, you may leave." Harry smiled a weak smile at the small house elf who seemed oblivious to the screaming match taking place between Ron and Hermione with Harry trying to referee. "Ron, sit down and I'll explain."

"I went for the view, if you must know." Hermione was feeling trapped and she didn't like it.

"Oh, I bet it was the view you went for, bet his ceiling's lovely."

"I wouldn't know. I was always on top." She had, had enough.

Ron stood there open mouthed, tears filling his blue eyes. He looked down at Hermione who seemed defiant, she almost seemed cold.

"Hermione." Harry was shocked. "How can you say that?"

"Well, if he won't listen to the truth. He's already made his mind up, I may as well play to his little fantasy." She regretted saying it but he just wouldn't listen. She had tried to lie, she had tried to tell him it was because of Harry asking her, which he had backed her on, but Ron just wouldn't listen. She wondered if there was still time to get a nice little girlfriend? "If you could be an adult for five minutes Ron, I'd could explain everything, but you won't."

Pulling out of Harry's grip, Ron ran towards the hallway. "I'm gonna kill that little blonde bastard."

"Ron. Ron!" Harry ran after him leaving Hermione sat in the room looking up at Sirius, who had been watching the whole exchange from the portrait above the fire.

"That wasn't nice, Hermione. You are going to cause a lot of trouble." Sirius looked down to her, his eyes understanding but a look of worry crossing his face with lines. "You should really go and tell him the truth before it gets out of hand."

"He won't listen Sirius." She said, picking up a cookie and dipping it in her tea. "I feel like I'm shouting against the wind."

The sudden appearance of Bill, Hannah and Blaise caught Hermione's attention. "You found him then?"

"He was going to kill us,." Bill walked over and tuck a cup from the table and filled it from the steaming pot. "You could have told him we were coming."

"Sorry, I didn't have the time." Turning to Blaise, she could see he looked rough. "Are you feeling ok, Blaise?"

"Yeah, where's Draco?" Blaise glanced around, he had no idea where he was and nothing gave him any clues. Looking up at the portrait he recognised a vague resemblance between the long haired man looking down at him and Sirius Black, who had told him to shut the curtains. Shouting from upstairs caught his attention. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to kick that fucking ferret out of the fucking window." Ron's voice travelled down the stairs. Followed by Harry's "No you bloody won't, Ron, this is my home and I don't care what you think, Draco Malfoy is my guest and you ain't touching him."

"What the fuck is going on up there?" Bill was looking toward the ceiling as if he could see through it. He had just come from a night of absolute terror, he really could do without childish antics from Ron. "Mione?"

Rolling her eyes she decided it was best to explain now instead of later. "Ron found out I've been going to see Draco and Blaise for a while now and he won't accept that it was on the orders of Harry, he knew where they were so he asked me to check up on them."

"How the fuck did he know where we were?" Blaise had thought their hiding place had been perfect, how could they have been found?

"Well, Victoria was flying down the coast one day and she saw you coming out of the house, she followed you to the library. That's when Harry asked me to make contact." Her eyes pleaded with him to go along with it, she didn't want him blowing this up again.

Blaise knew what was going on, he had to play along. He may dislike Granger, but she had saved them, and he would bet his last Galleon it had nothing to do with Potter. "Vicky was flying down the coast?"

"Yeah," Hannah had sat down in the arm chair now and was helping herself to a cup of tea. "She's an animagas, she's a seagull. She saved Mione from Lucius."

"What?" Blaise was absolutely confused, he had tried to keep up but this was too unreal. "So, we've been watched all this time?"

"Yes, so.." Hermione took a sip of tea wile the shout from upstairs continued. "I decide to write to Draco, telling him I'd seen him while I was on holiday, we sent a few letters and when he was ready I came down, you know the rest. _Understand_?"

Blaise was beginning too. They'd been under surveillance by Frobisher, who was reporting back to Harry. Draco had written to Granger and she had come down. The fact that Harry knew where they were and ended up helping them was just a coincidence.

"You fucking little blonde bastard, get out here and face me you arsehole." Rons' voice sounded extraordinary loud as it rang down the stairs. "Ron, will you shut up and go down stairs, you've got the wrong end of the stick, get down stairs Ron. Now." Harry didn't seem to be getting through to him. Everyone downstairs could hear that.

"Mione, is Draco still in bed?" Asked Bill.

"Yes, he has been since he got here."

"What happened to him?" Blaise wanted to know what was wrong with his friend, hopefully Granger would tell him, without too much trouble. He was going to keep quiet so she had no reason to keep him in the dark.

"What did I say about the questions, Blaise?" Bill had stood up.

"Screw you ginge, I was asking Gra... Hermione." He didn't want to start getting people angry now. If he had to call her Hermione for a while, he could manage that.

"He got nicked by a killing curse remember?" She had to fill in, quickly. "I know, we thought it missed him but it caught his arm, he collapsed on the bed after you left, I gave him mouth to mouth and Ron walked in. Got the total wrong idea." She looked at him, would he follow her lead or drop her right in it in front of Ron's brother?

"It got him, did it? Glad you saved him." '_I can bet it was mouth to mouth you dirty little bitch, can't you two keep it together even during battle?_' It was then he remembered what Draco had told him about the first time with Granger. "I take it we're at 12 Grimmaulld Place?"

"How do you know that?" Hannah was on her feet too, her wand held under her robes. How did Blaise know where they were? Harry had dropped the anit-apparation charm for them, just so Blaise and Draco wouldn't see where they were.

"Let me go Harry, I'm gonna rip blondie a new arsehole." Ron was getting more irate by the minute. They all looked toward the ceiling as Harry started shouting. "Look Ronald Weasley, you try and pass me and I'll hex you back to Hogwarts. This is my home, remember?"

"Well." Blaise continued as if nothing had happened. "The fact Potter keeps shouting that this is his house, kinda gives it away." He smiled toward Hanna, he cute face almost looked apologetic for asking him the question. "I take it we're not staying here?"

"No, Blaise." Hermione glanced at Bill as something smashed upstairs. "We'll be getting you somewhere safe soon." She yearned to be upstairs, she wanted to be with him, laid in that bed with Draco. Laid next to his strong body, those defined muscles and to hold him in her hands. To hold his long, thick, hot... She wanted to scream, this was a nightmare.

"I've had it." With that Bill vanished. He had aparated to the landing on the third floor where Harry was trying to hold Ron back. "Right Ronald Wesaley, you're coming home. See you on Sunday Harry." Seconds later Harry aparated into the living room.

Standing, Hannah put the cup back on the table. "I should get going too, I have a busy day ahead. Bye Harry, Mione."

"Bye Hannah, thanks for that." Harry fell onto the sofa next to Hermione as Hannah vanished.

Hermione was trying to wait, she had to give it enough time so it didn't look wrong. She could feel her pulse racing in her body, her nipples getting firm and she knew it wouldn't be long before she exploded with anticipation of what waited for her upstairs in Regulus' old room.

"You can, sit down you know." Harry waved Blaise to the chair. "Have a cuppa and a biscuit, you'll need to get some sleep, there's a room ready for you upstairs. Fidelis will show you where it is when you're ready."

Blaise sat down, he wasn't sure what to do or say, he knew his mate was only feet away but he didn't want to run to him in case it looked '_gay_' but he could feel the itch to see Draco again. Taking a cup of tea and a biscuit Blaise decided to wait and see what today had to hold for him. He watched Hermione stand up and walk toward the door, he could see she looked adjutant and he knew why, the same reason he was.

"I'm going to.. check on Draco." She moved toward the hallway.

Harry looked round at her stood in the doorway. "Hermione..."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you to everyone who has been reading and I hope you continue to do so.**

**Thank you to Orbthesela for Betaring this story, and constantly getting on my back for the next chapter, at least I know she's enjoying it. **


	16. Counterpoint

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Counterpoint**

_"All paths lead nowhere,  
Follow the path with heart."  
Carlos Castanedas_

-------------------------------

Hermione walked up the creaking stairs, the old house still had the smell of ages about it. The dark wallpaper had been replaced by bright blue's and crimson reds, when Harry had finally got round to it. Fidelis had kept this clean and now, in the place of Wallburga Black, or at least over her, a portrait of the order of the phoenix. She would never scream at anyone again, Hermione was glad of the peace. She felt a little guilty, how could she treat poor Ron like this?

Climbing the last few stairs to the fourth floor Hermione made up her mind, she was going to tell Draco it was over, she wasn't going to have sex with him ever again. Never would she lay with him. She was a friend, no, she was a causal acquaintance.. just a casual acquaintance... just a casual shag. She wanted to scream, she knew he was laid in the room behind that door, laid in that large double bed, laid and waiting for someone to come to him. '_NO_'. She was going to end it.

Swinging the door open she stepped, forthright, into the room. The Slytherin banners had been removed and plain wallpaper put in their place. The Black family crest had been taken down and now a picture of Merlin hung above the ornate wooden headboard. Hermione glanced round the room to see that Draco was stood up, his trousers half way up his legs, his shirt laid on the bed beside him. She looked at his firm body and the package between his legs, she longed to have it in her.. Slamming the door close with her foot she straightened up as the feeling of her blouse pulled against her nipples. She was going to tell him.

"Don't you normally knock?" Draco hadn't pulled his trousers up. He just looked at her.

"I have something to tell you." She stepped closer, the smell of his body filled her head, she could feel her legs giving way. "I came up here to say something, Malfoy." She watched as his muscles flexed as he stood up to face her, his trousers falling to the floor, she could see the growth in his shorts. "Malfoy... I.. I want to..." She was getting hot, her stomach was churning. "I need to... I want to..." She was stood only inches away from him, her hand brushed his shorts and she saw him shiver with pleasure. "I want to... I want to.. Fuck you."

With that she pushed herself onto him, pressing her lips to his, her body to his. She could feel him, hard, pressing against her stomach. Pulling him closer she felt his hands round down her back and find the waist band of her skirt. Easing back she let him push her skirt to the floor and as his hands came back up they cupped her buttocks and lifted her slightly, she moaned as his fingers dug into the soft flesh beneath her knickers.

Laying back Draco watched as she slid her blouse off and let her knickers drop to the floor. Stood there, she was glistening with sweat and her breasts heaved as she knelt down and leaned over him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed her way down from his neck to his shorts. Her cold nose running down his body made his shiver, her breasts stroked his boxers and ran down his thighs. Moaning, Draco felt her teeth take hold of his underwear and then she was pulling them off him with her teeth. Her hair was running down his body, sending soft tingles through his skin and then, it passed over his groin. He arched his back as thousands of strands sent shivering electricity down his shaft and through his stomach.

Dropping Draco's shorts on the floor, she ran her nails down his thighs and listened to him groan, long and loud. Puling herself up she moved slowly to his groin, kissing his jewels as she twisted his nipples and then she slowly took him in her mouth. Shivering with delight as her nails traced lines over his testicles, Draco moaned and let out a deep sigh. He mouth was so warm as it slowly slid up and down him. Grasping the bed, he curled his hands into fists filled with sheet as she pushed down on him and her nose met his pubic bone. Taking her shoulders he pulled her off him and up. The cool air stung his hard member as she slid over it and up his body.

She felt his body below her, his muscles twitching as she brushed him and then she kissed him. Her gasp muffled, as he slid inside her. She felt his legs push hers apart as he pushed in deeper. His hands on her buttocks, moulding, massaging as he moved her slowly up and down. Sitting up she dug her nails into his chest and pulled them down to his stomach and than started riding harder, up and down on him.

His hands found her swaying breasts and grabbed hard. She gasped and her head fell back as he pulled on her hard nipples. Hitching her feet under his thighs she forced him to raise his knees as she started rotating her pelvis in smalls circles. He groaned and her hands clasped over his mouth as he started thrusting against her. He was gasping now, trying to pull in air through the small gaps between her fingers as his heart sped up and he could feel his muscles contract. Raising his hand he covered her mouth, feeling her tongue probing his fingers.

Her legs were shaking, her stomach shook with tiny spasms as the hot feeling ran through her groin. She could feel him throb inside her as he held back. His chest was heaving, he closed his eyes. She could feel the hot breath blowing from his nose on the back of hand as he arched his back, his muscles solid. Thrusting down she tensed around him. He let go, the muffled screaming filled the room as they both felt the eruption, the waves of pleasure that joined them as one. The spasms hit them in waves, Draco feeling as if he was emptying into her as she turned to liquid atop of him.

-------------------------------

Draco sat on the sofa next to Blaise. The drawing room was full of books and nick knacks. Glancing round he was Harry talking to Remus Lupin in the portrait above the fireplace. Hermione was knelt, talking to the house elf. He had always thought that was the worst thing about her, she thought those little creatures should have rights. Taking a cup from the silver tray, he filled it with tea and offered the plate of biscuits to Blaise, who was looking at Frobisher sat in one of the armchairs across from them. The scar on her face looked terrible, he wondered if she had been in the battle and been hurt. '_Serves her right_'.

She had been looking around the room since her and Blaise had walked in, together but not. It was something Draco had seen too many times not to notice it now. They had spent the night together, but were trying to make a show of it. He recognised the sideways glances they were giving one another, Blaise's eyes keenly trained on Frobisher's legs, Frobisher unable to draw her eyes from the muscles in Blaise's arms. It made Draco feel a little sick to see how obviously attracted to one another they were. The fire erupted in green flames and Harry stepped back from the portrait as a burly man with light brown hair and a moustache stepped from the fire. Frobisher jumped up and stepped toward him.

"Oliver, honey." Wrapping her arms round him and planting a kiss on him. "When did you get home?"

"This morning, Graksy told me you where here." Turning Oliver spotted the two former Slytherins. "Hello, Draco." He looked surprised to see the ex Slytherin seeker in the room. "Blaise..." The look that crossed between them was one of manly hatred, both knowing that neither could win. Blaise was taller and bigger but, right now, he'd be hexed to moon by the others in the room and he wasn't really that interested enough in Frobisher to start a fight with her boyfriend over just one night. "What are they doing here, Harry?"

"Long story, Oliver." Harry turned back to Lupin. "Can you go and make sure they have it brought here by six?"

"Ok Harry." Lupin left the portrait and Harry turned to Oliver.

"The basics of it are that, Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban and started rising an army, he hasn't got very far and won't. No one wants to know now, it's just him and a few dead head followers." Harry turned to acknowledged Draco and Blaise. "These two have been in hiding over west but now they can't return. And considering a muggle's been killed, it's better they think she ran off with 'Cole'."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry, how did he now about Cole? There seemed to be more to all this than Blaise understood, but he was going to listen and find out what was going on.

"Draco will have to be put in hiding as well, his father's not too happy with him. Kingsley has told the ministers,that_ need _to know, what happened but where keeping it quite for the most part. Now, Victoria has been keeping an eye on those two for a while now. We've been expecting them to rise some kind of assault, we didn't expect this, bloody Lucius Malfoy."

Draco stood up and faced Harry. "Why was I told he was dead?"

"We thought he was, there was a break-in at Azkaban. Over three hundred wizards were killed or fell into the ocean, some are still missing." Hermione knew that this was going to come back at some point. "We thought he was dead."

"So..." Blaise stood up, his imposing stature shadowing Draco. "I take it we need to make ourselves scarce?" He motioned to Draco.

"That's the idea." Hermione started. "Harry is organizing for you to go abroad for..."

"Go abroad? You're throwing us out of the country?" Draco sounded partly amazed and partly horrified. "You can't just extradite us, we haven't done anything wrong."

"Draco, it's not..."

Blaise cute Frobisher off as he turned to Draco and took his shoulder. "Draco, mate. Your father's trying to kill us, the only place we could hide is as good as gone. What do you want us to do, sleep on the fucking streets?"

"It's just, getting help from Potter."

"I know, mate. I know. But we're not in a position to pick and chose." The idea that Harry fucking Potter and their little Army was helping them made Blaise feel sick too but Blaise wasn't about to die because he didn't like them. "So, will you stop being a fucking child, Draco?"

Draco shrugged, Blaise let him go and Draco dropped onto the sofa. Blaise stayed stood up, he had had a good night with Frobisher last night, her legs wrapped round his head and... He really didn't need to be thinking about that right now. Turing to Potter and Granger. "Right, now Mr Snarkism has shut up, will you please tell me what you have planned? Where exactly are Draco and I going to go?"

"You and Draco aren't going anywhere, Blaise." Hermione had turned to the table and was sorting through some paper work.

"Hold on?" Blaise was sure they had just said about sending them abroad? "You just said Draco and me were..."

Harry stepped toward Blaise, his wand in hand. Draco stood up. "Blaise and Draco aren't leaving the country. They're going to be dead."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Dum, Dum, Dum...**

** To all those who have been reading but have not yet reviewed, please do so, I do like to know what you think.  
**


	17. Goodbyes and Regrets

**Disclaimer; ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Goodbyes and Regrets**

_'Goodbye my lover,_  
_Goodbye my friend,  
You have been the one,  
You have been the one for me'._

**_James Blunt_**

**---------------------------------**

Blaise and Draco pulled out their wands and held them toward Harry and Oliver. Victoria spun round and pulled her hand on Blaise. Hermione had not noticed this turn of events and was still sorting through papers on the large table.

"I don't fucking believe this." Blaise said.

"So, this is why you brought us here, no witnesses." Draco eyed Harry. His wand twitched. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

The fire burst with green flames. "Here you are, Harry." Stepping out, Arthur Weasley pulled his wand out with his free hand and aimed at Blaise. "Thought we might have a problem with these two."

"What the hell's going on?" Hermione had turned round and was looking in disbelief at the group now facing off in the drawing room of Grimmauld place. "What are you all playing at?"

"If you think we're going down with out a fight, you've got another thing coming, Potter." Draco was turning red win anger as he eyed Hermione, the woman who had tricked him into coming here. The woman he had laid with and thought he could trust. But how could you trust a woman who had a boyfriend and slept with another man, he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. '_Now look where loneliness has got you._' Glancing down he could see the papers in her hand, papers, just papers. "Where's you're wand?"

"On the mantel, why would I need it?" She couldn't understand, what had she missed? "This is a protected place, no one can find it if they don't know it's here. Now what the hell's gotten into you all?" She looked round at the group still at a stand off. Neither side seemed to want to lower their guard. Looking down she could see the ministry report form in Harry's hand, she wondered. "What set this off?" She turned to Blaise.

"Well, Potter told us he was going to kill us. That kind of thing usually makes me a bit _tetchy._" Blaise levelled his wand at Harry.

"Did I, bollocks. I told you that you were official dead."

"No you fucking didn't Potter." Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry. "You said that we were dead and you turned on us with your wand ready." He wasn't going to be tricked twice.

"My wand ready..?" Harry looked down, he now understood what had happened. "My wand was out because I've just finished my report to the ministry, I was going to seal it. Here.."

Harry shoved the parchment under Blaise' nose. Taking it in his free hand Blaise read silently down the page until he came to his name and Draco's. He lowered his wand as he read out the line Harry had intended him to read. "As of this time, I believe that both Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Blaise Zabini were removed by the Death Eaters when they discovered the muggle in the house. Should either Mr Draco Malfoy or Mr Blaise Zabini be found, there is no evidence that they, in anyway, aided the escape of Mr Lucius Malfoy and so I see no reason for charges to be brought." he glanced down at the two passports in Hermione's hand. "Draco, mate, put your wand down."

"Thank you." Hermione walked into the crowd and held out the passports and papers to Blaise and Draco. "These are yours, we've had them made up so you can travel relative freedom." They both scanned through their papers. "However, should you come across someone who knows you, they may still recognise you. So it is best you leave England."

"What's this?" Blaise had found a blue piece of parchment under his passport. "Birth certificate?"

"You might need it." Hermione turned to Arthur who was putting a brown box, tied with blue ribbon, down on the table. "Is everything ready Arthur?"

"Should be Hermione. Kingsley had it sorted last night, no one knows except the order." Pulling the blue bow apart he lifted the top off the box to reveal a little figure of a monkey dressed in red Persian robes with a cymbal in each hand. Turning to Draco and Blaise, he knew there was no need to tell them it was a portkey. "At midnight this will transport you to your new home in Austria. We've found a nice little cabin for you about ten miles from a Trieben so no one should bother you."

"What happens if something goes wrong and they need to come back?" Hermione looked worried, but was it worry for their safety or something else? "we can't just dump them in a foreign country and leave them."

"After twenty four hours..." Harry took over the explanation, this was getting much like a game of tennis watching the ball. "It will become a portkey, home. If either of you touches it you will transported back to England."

"Where?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask, knowing Kingsley you'll end up in cell." Harry smirked at this, in truth he had no idea where it would land them. "Now you know, I suggest you get sorted."

Hermione turned and walked out of the room, Oliver and Victoria walked toward the fire place.

"Well Harry, I'll see you tomorrow when it's less _crowded_." Oliver shook Harry's hand and then stepped into the fire place. Followed by Victoria who glanced back over her shoulder to Blaise, he still thought she was beautiful, even with the scar. With a smile she stepped into the fire place, kissed Harry on the cheek and Oliver dropped the floo powder. "Diagon alley." The green flames shot up and then Oliver and Victoria had vanished.

"Where you off Hermione?" Harry had seen her disappearing round the corner toward the stairs. He watched her stop, frozen like a burglar caught in a searchlight "Do you want to sort out some clothes and other essentials for these two?"

"Ok, Harry. I'll just nip and get my coat." '_And my knickers_'. With that she drifted up the stairs to Regulus' room and her knickers and then down a floor to get her coat. On her way down the stairs she was stopped by Draco who was standing on the second floor landing. Fidelis was cleaning the floor near him as Hermione came down the to his level. "You going to tell me you'll miss me?"

"Why would I miss you Hermione?" His voice cool ad collected.

He hadn't noticed but she had. "Because you've stopped calling me Granger."

"Ok." He was beginning to get flustered, this wasn't like him. "So, I thought it might be nice to call you Hermione, for once. If you don't like it I can always call you Granger." Turning from her he smiled to himself.

"Call me what you like." She walked passed him, she wanted to jump on him but this wasn't the time or place. "I only wanted to if you wanted to leave?"

Draco looked at her, had she just said that? "If I want to leave?" '_No I bloody don't._' "Why do you care if I want to... lea..." He looked at her, her soft cheeks that pale shade of red, and those eyes, those brown eyes that had looked up at him and down on him so many times. "I...I don't know if I'll like it Austria."

"It's cold, you know." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's covered in snow, did you think it would be warm?" He had to say it, he had to be himself even if he was dying inside. "I'll... I'll miss the beach."

"It was nice wasn't it." She wanted to hold him, pull him to her and let him stay there. "I'm going to miss..." She looked at Draco, his grey eyes searching hers. "... miss that old house."

"I know what you mean, it was good wasn't it?..." He wanted to push her against the wall and screw her right there and then, instead he looked at her, he knew that he couldn't say that he loved her, but he wanted her.. "I'll have to find someone to do when I get there."

"Charming Draco." That's all he ever thought about wasn't it? "Do you want anything to take with you?"

He looked at her, was that a request? "I can't think of... A box of cheerios." He said a little too quickly.

Hermione stopped dead, was Draco Malfoy asking for a muggle cereal? "You want a _box _of _cheerios_? Are you serious?"

"Hey, they're nice, just because you haven't got any taste." He drifted to his own thought for a moment. "Wonder if I'll be able to get them in Austria?" It was Hermione's half amused, amazed shriek that slapped him back to reality.

"You are fucking joking? You must be joking, Draco... Stop taking the piss out of me."

The stairs suddenly came alive, Harry, Blaise and Arthur were running up to find out why Hermione had just screeched. "Everything ok?"

"What's so fucking funny?" Draco still didn't see what was funny about cheerios.

Composing herself Hermione turned to Harry. "Draco wants cheerios."

"So? They're really nice." Blaise looked at her, he couldn't see what was so funny either. "Wonder if we can get them in Austria?"

The looks they were both getting were one's of amazement, no one could believe that these two, pureblood wizards, had become addicted to cheerios. Laughing, they all made their way back downstairs. Draco was still angry at Hermione for making fun of his liking for a muggle cereal.

**---------------------------------**

It was a little before twelve when Draco and Blaise brought their trunks into the drawing room and sat down on the long sofa. Fidelis had helped them sort out the bits Granger had brought back for them from Diagon alley and ASDA. She looked shocked when she had told Blaise he owed her two pound fifty and he'd handed over the exact amount from change in his pocket.

Blaise had laughed when his head off when Fidelis had tried pack Draco, He had told him, he should have been more careful, saying to a house elf.. '_If you're think your so clever, pack me._' Was bound to have disastrous results. It had taken Draco almost an hour to convince Blaise to call Fidelis back and let him out. Blaise couldn't stop laughing.

Sitting on the long couch they were both glancing round now, wondering what was to going to happen. Draco couldn't stop thinking of his father, what had happened to him? Hermione came in from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea.

"Where's Fidelis?" Harry had asked, taking the sandwiches.

"He's cleaning out the pans, thought I'd bring them through. How's Dudley?" She passed the sandwiches round, giving a Draco a longing look as she handed him the plate.

"He's fine, he's coming down next week." Sipping his tea, Harry watched Draco and Blaise over his glasses. "He loved it last time he was down. He's never seen a house elf before, they got on really well. I thought Dudley was going to spend the rest of his holiday in the kitchen." Laughing, Harry bit into his sandwich. He was trying to ignore the glances between her and Draco.

"So..." Blasie looked up from the monkey on the table. "Who's coming to see us off?"

"No one." Harry wasn't really bothered how he spoke to them, they would be gone soon. "Why would anyone? You're dead remember?"

"Just thought..."

Before Blaise could finish his sentence the fire erupted in green flames and Victoria stepped out. Blaise couldn't help but smile, he wondered if there was time for a quicky before they left?

"Thought I'd come see you off."

"You can come any time, Vicky."

"Blaise, please." Hermione scowled at him. "We all know you can't keep your dick in your trousers for more than five minutes." She shook her head as Victoria walked over and sat down next to her on the small sofa. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, I'm meeting, Oh, thank you." She took a sandwich from the plate Blaise had levitated over to her. "I'm meeting Oliver after practice tomorrow."

"He's still playing quidditch?" Draco seemed to be interested in the conversation at last.

"Yeah, he plays for the England under team at the moment."

"Great, glorified branches, again." Blaise shook his head.

"Piss off, Blaise, just cos you don't like it,."

"Boy's, boys..." Victoria was looking at them and everyone in the room felt like laughing. So far today, Blaise and Draco had requested Cheerios and now they were arguing over a game. Where these really the fearsome, take no prisoners, death eaters they had all known at school?

The clock struck two minuets to midnight. Everyone in the room stood up and walked toward the table where the monkey sat waiting. The room had seemed to go suddenly silent. Blaise and Draco looked around at Harry, Victoria and Hermione, this was it. Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore had arrived in the portrait.

"Safe journey." Dumbledore called to them.

"Right you two, don't forget." Hermione was giving the last instructions, she didn't know what else to do. "After twenty four hours this will bring you back. But it's only a one way trip."

"Good bye lads." Harry shook their hands, he didn't' really want to and he knew they didn't want to shake his but, it was the right thing to do.

Blaise hugged Victoria, his hand stroking his back. "I'll come and see you some time." Was all she whispered and then she let go and stepped back. It had been quite painful for her to witness Blaise taking so many different girls back and forth to the Esplande, especially the muggle who he had obviously cared about, but then again, she had a boyfriend and was hardly one to talk.

Blaise looked at Victoria, he considered grabbing her and kissing her goodbye, but with Harry and Hermione in the room, he controlled himself.

"For fuck sake." They all looked at Harry. "We all know about you two, it hasn't been a secret since third year."

Blaise's eyes widened, he looked at Victoria who looked as if she was going to die of a heart attack. Harry had to stifle a laugh at the looks of abject horror on the pairs faces. "Don't worry, Oliver just _thinks_ he knows, now get it over with. I can turn round if you want me to?"

Victoria looked up at Blaise's big, brown eyes and stepped forward. Blaise grabbed her blouse, pulling her to him, he wrapped his huge arms round her slim frame and pressed her body against his, kissing soft and long on her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth, he felt hers push back against his. His hand moved down her back, his fingers pushing into her skirt. Her hand drifted to his head and traced lines on it as her other hand moved to his flies and started to pull the zip down.

"Hey, hey..." Harry grabbed Victoria by the shoulder. "I said, say goodbye, not, please we want to witness you two boning each others brains out."

Victoria looked into Blaise's eyes, his deep brown eyes and she could see the regret, the regret that they had never allowed their relationship to blossom. Both too concerned about what their friends thought, rather than what they felt. He would never cry, she wasn't sure if there were enough tears. Zipping his trousers up she thought of how he had taken her to ecstasy and back again. "I'll miss you, my chocolate bear." Kissing him gently on the cheek she let his hands hold her hips one last time before stepping back.

Draco pulled a face and mouthed to Blaise; _chocolate bear_? Before Blaise gave Draco a warning look, to just let it go for once.

Hermione hugged Draco. Her leg raising slightly to brush against his groin and feeling the shiver running through him, this last time was almost orgasmic.

"See ya Hermione. Sex was good, thanks." He whispered while holding her.

"Sex was fantastic." She whispered and before he could say anything back she pulled away form him and moved aside so he could get to the monkey.

"Right, one minute, come on you two, get your bags and get hold." Harry moved aside and stood with Victoria and Hermione at the fire place while Blaise and Draco took their bags and grabbed a arm each. "I hope I never see either of you again, no offence."

"None taken, Potter." Blaise said before Draco said something they would regret. "And the feeling is mutual, you can be sure." Nodding at Harry Blaise smiled at Victoria. The clock struck midnight and they vanished.

Victoria felt horrid, like a part of her soul had been ripped away, the sex had been fantastic and now it was over. Her stomach was lurching, her heart felt as if it would stop, she had just watched him vanish, disappear from her life. Oliver was a wonderful man but Blaise Zabini was a hot, writhing, six foot five, mass of lust. She had to carry on, she had to. "So, when are you organising the next gathering?"

Hermione walked over to the table where the monkey had been only seconds ago, she wondered if she would ever see Draco again? Maybe it wasn't meant to be, for now she had to live her life. Touching the table she let her fingers drift across the place where the Persian monkey had sat and she knew it, she it was over. Tears began to fall from her eyes, stinging her cheeks. She had to leave, she wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to go home." Hiding her face from Victoria and Harry she stepped into the hearth.

"I have a busy day tomorrow, long shift."

"Ok, Mione, I'll see you at the weekend." Harry laid his arm around Victoria as the green flames erupted to life.

**---------------------------------**

She walked into the bed room, Narcissa was sat on the seat near the window again. Looking out into the night. Her long hair hanging down untied.

"How are you tonight Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione closed the door behind her.

"I'm very well my dear, very well indeed and please, it's Narcissa" She turned to Hermione and smiled. "Did my dear Draco get off alright?"

"Yes, Mrs Narcissa. He got off fine." Hermione smiled to herself. "I sang to him, he liked that."

"I'm so happy we have someone who will take care of him properly, Lucretia just employs anyone for that poor Blaise, I want the best for my Draco, my little baby."

"I can understand why you do, Narcissa." She smiled and gazed out of the window. "I can completely understand why."

--------------

**Author's Notes:**

**There you go, all done. For now... I would like to know what you thought of it and if you would like me to write another?**

**Please R&R, I really do want to know what you think, if you liked it, if you didn't... and why?**

**Now, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the wonderfully amazing and ever patient Orbthesela for her tireless effort to stop Draco 'loafing' and keep Blaise from 'sagging'.. You deserve a big glass of firewhiskey yourself. **

**And to all my critics, I thank you for your reviews; PotterEntourage, Riley Black, mrs-Emmett, reader101, MatoakaWilde, Dracrashed, LUVYDUVY and Orbthesela. **

******I would like to mention a great source of information that helped me throughout this story; the hp-Lexicon (dot) org. It has been invaluable for daft little bits of information. **

******If you enjoyed this you may wish to add me to your author alerts as I have already started work on a new dramione, at the request of my Beta (she keeps hitting me with spoons if I don't) and it will be up shortly. **


End file.
